Blow Me (Away)
by Futae
Summary: [DEFI DE LA SAINT VALENTIN] Attention ! Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction sur la robotiqumse ! [AoKaga]


Bonjour à tous,

Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de 'piment' à l'art de la fanfiction.

Les règles sont simples des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.

Défi#1

Thème : Saint Valentin

Mots obligatoires : **Paquet** – **Chapeau** – **Goût** – **T-shirt** – **Ridicule**

Date : 28/02/2018

Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) : Futae, Kama-chan, Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Namerra, Nemesia, PerigrinTouque, Alsco-chan

Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou proposer d'autres défis n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Tokyo, le 2 février 2018,_

 _« Cher Journal, »_

 _Putain... rien que d'écrire cette phrase et je me sens déjà con..._

 _Ca, c'est du Satsuki tout craché. Je sais qu'elle voulait bien faire, mais l'écriture c'est pas mon truc. Alors quitte qu'à m'offrir un truc au format papier, elle aurait mieux fait d'opter pour un bon vieux magazine de cul. Parce que là... son idée de journal intime est nulle ! Je crois qu'on passe tellement de temps ensemble, qu'à force, elle doit finir par croire que je suis une gonzesse comme elle et Ryo... Sauf que moi, j'suis un bonhomme, un vrai ! Et les machins de midinettes, c'est pas mon kiff ! Mais ça, elle a du mal à l'intégrer... Alors me voilà, sur mon pieu, avec ce putain de journal à la main... Je sais que c'est pas la meilleure position pour écrire, mais de toute façon, j'ai rien à dire !_

 _C'est vrai quoi ! Satsuki m'a conseillé de consigner tout ce que je ressens dans ce journal, mais la vérité, c'est que... bah... je ne sais pas quoi y mettre. C'est con, hein ? Je sais qu'on est sensé y raconter sa vie et tout, mais moi c'est pas un journal intime qu'il me faut ! Tant qu'à faire, autant passer directement à l'écriture de mon autobiographie ! J'ai pas l'temps pour ces conneries, moi ! Un jour, je serai basketteur professionnel. Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mai-chan pour un petit un contre un sexy..._

 _A plus' !_

Le brun referma sèchement le journal, puis il posa son stylo sur sa table de chevet. Momoi avait eu la charmante idée de choisir son nouveau compagnon avec de magnifiques licornes sur la couverture... Ne le connaissait-elle pas assez bien depuis le temps ? La meilleure façon de lui faire ouvrir régulièrement pour qu'il y écrive aurait été d'en prendre un avec des nanas plantureuses à l'intérieur ! Ca, ça l'aurait motivé ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Ahhhh... Aomine était certain que c'était Sakurai qui se cachait derrière ce choix inadapté et malheureux. Le coup des paillettes et des arcs en ciel, ça ne pouvait que lui !

Bon sang, Aomine avait l'impression d'être dans la peau d'une gamine de douze ans et ça avait de quoi le gêner, lui, le grand et fort mâle de dix-sept ans. Le prodige du basket. L'As des Miracles. Rien que ça, oui. Il savait qu'un jour, il serait sans doute amené à raconter ses exploits dans un livre qui s'arracherait comme des petits pains. On lui demanderait même de signer des autographes sur la poitrine des filles lors de séances de dédicaces, comme une rock star ! Ainsi était fait le futur idyllique d'Aomine Daiki et rien ne pourrait le faire dévier de sa trajectoire...

* * *

 _Tokyo, le 2 février 2018,_

 _« Cher Journal, »_

 _Nan ça va toujours pas... faut vraiment que je trouve une autre intro... Enfin bref, je sais que... j'avais dit que que tu servais à rien et je m'en excuse mais... ça recommence ! Merde... me voilà en train de demander pardon à un tas de feuilles vierges... « Vierges »... comme moi... Oi ! J'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de lâcher là. Ca, c'est de l'info qui butâsse. Mais ne va surtout pas le répéter, d'accord ? Je compte sur toi, mon vieux. Ah mais j'suis bête, tu peux rien dire, déjà t'as pas de bouche et en plus, y a un cadenas sur le côté. Vraiment un truc de filles paumées... Satsu pense que ça pourrait me faire du bien... sauf que moi, je n'en suis pas convaincu, mais bon, si je commençais vraiment à t'utiliser, j'voudrai surtout pas que quelqu'un tombe sur toi, tu comprends ? Ce serait carrément la honte... Et je me rends compte que je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire ! Bon... essayons de trouver quelque chose... Alors aujourd'hui... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de beau ?_

 _Hmm... j'ai mangé une pomme. Et je me suis branlé. Trois fois. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Nan... je devrais pas écrire ça, mais on s'en fout, non ? Personne ne va lire et puis... c'est bien à ça que tu sers, pas vrai Jean-Claude ? Ben ouais... si je suis amené à devoir te remplir (pourquoi ça sonne dégueu comme mot quand je l'écris...?), va bien falloir que je t'affuble d'un petit nom affectueux. D'une identité, si tu préfères. Si j'ai l'impression de parler à une vraie personne, je pense que ça pourrait m'aider à écrire plus souvent. Ca peut paraître stupide, mais parfois, la solution tient à peu de choses... Alors si ça peut m'aider, pourquoi pas ? Et puis, ça sonne mieux que « Cher Journal »... enfin bref, je disais donc... bah rien, en fait. J'avais pas encore trouvé de quoi parler... Satsuki me trouve déprimé en ce moment, d'où la raison de ce cadeau idiot, je suppose._

 _Attention, j'suis pas en train de te traiter d'idiot, hein, Jean Claude ! Loin de moi cette idée, mais c'est plus... la démarche en elle-même que je critique. J'suis pas trop sûr de piger où Satsu veut en venir mais... c'est vrai que j'ai pas mal séché l'entraînement ces derniers temps... c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle s'inquiète autant... Parce que... ça avait commencé exactement de la même manière la dernière fois et Satsuki doit penser que je suis en train de replonger. J'ai eu un gros passage à vide il y a de ça deux ans... J'avais plus envie de jouer et je ne venais plus aux entraînements ni aux cours... Plus rien ne trouvait grâce à mes yeux. Tout me soûlait, tout était fade et le monde entier me faisait chier... Mais c'est fini maintenant, promis ! Enfin... je crois... Satsu se fait des films, comme toujours et... merde, elle a p'têtre raison, finalement... j'sais plus trop où j'en suis en ce moment..._

 _En fait... je réalise que c'est comme ça depuis qu'il est parti... C'était juste après notre victoire contre ces bâtards de Jabberwocks..._

 _Ca va faire bientôt un mois..._

 _Je me demande s'il va bien..._

 _Il me manque... un peu... mais pas beaucoup, rassure-toi._

 _C'est vrai que j'ai son numéro mais... je sais pas, j'ose pas lui écrire... Imagine qu'il soit occupé et qu'il ne me réponde pas ? Nan, nan... le connaissant, il va sûrement le faire, mais après je vais pas savoir quoi lui dire et j'vais culpabiliser de le monopoliser... Remarque, je pourrai tout aussi bien demander de ses nouvelles à Tetsu. Sûr qu'il en a, lui. Ils étaient comme cul et chemise... Mais pareil, j'ose pas. Va savoir pourquoi. J'ai probablement peur que Tetsu s'imagine des choses. Et puis, ça paraîtrait bizarre que je demande des news de mon rival, non ?_

 _« Rival »... Il est trop bizarre aussi, ce mot._

 _J'sais pas si je peux considérer Kagami comme mon « rival ». J'ai du mal à utiliser ce terme... Parce qu'un rival, c'est quoi au final ? C'est quelqu'un avec qui tu entretiens une rivalité et ça sous-une forme... d'équilibre des forces. Une égalité. Sinon, y a pas de rivalité, tu vois ? Juste un gagnant et un perdant. Et justement entre Kagami et moi, c'est pas ça. Parce que j'suis clairement plus fort que lui ! Ah mais genre, y a pas photo du tout, quoi ! J'le massacre, j'le prends quand il veut en un contre un ! C'est moi l'meilleur et ça ne se discute pas, tout comme y a pas à tortiller du cul pour chier droit ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est MOI qui devrais être à sa place, en ce moment ! C'est MOI qui devrais être aux USA pour suivre un cursus sportif dédié au basket ! C'est une véritable porte d'entrée sur la NBA, ce truc ! Alors pourquoi c'est lui qu'on a choisi et pas moi, alors que je suis le SEUL joueur des Vorpal Sword à avoir joué durant tout le match, sans jamais se faire sortir ? Baaah... c'est sans doute grâce au piston de sa coach blonde ! Je me demande si elle a du coucher pour lui obtenir une place dans cette école... Ouais, sûrement, c'est la seule explication... Ou alors... vu que c'est une ancienne pro quand même et elle a du conserver des contacts de cette époque. Et elle a le bras long, c'est certain !_

…

 _Mouais... non, en fait... je crois que je me voile la face..._

 _Kagami mérite clairement sa place. Pas étonnant que ce soit lui qui ait été choisi... Il parle déjà anglais couramment et puis, il faut quand même avouer qu'il assure sur le terrain. Heeey ! Va surtout pas lui répéter, ok ? Sinon, j'te préviens Jean-Claude, tu risques de finir en combustible pour cheminée ! Alors fais gaffe !_

 _Oi... j'suis bien atteint on dirait... voilà que je me mets à menacer un journal... pffff... Kagami doit me manquer plus que je ne pensais pour que j'en sois arrivé là... C'est vrai que sans lui, c'est plus tout à fait pareil... Evidemment, Kise et Midorima s'en sortent bien... je pourrai sans doute leur demander de jouer contre moi... mais déjà, j'ai la flemme et en plus, je préfère qu'on me défie. Ce que ne fera jamais Midorima. Les un contre un, c'est pas sa tasse de thé. Non, lui, c'est plutôt de fayotter au premier rang... Il se soucie plus de ses résultats scolaires et des résultats de matchs officiels, que du streetbasket. Quant à Kise... sûr, il s'est vachement amélioré... mais il est assez pris par sa carrière de mannequin qui commence à décoller. Dis-toi que la semaine dernière, il a fait la couv' de « Zunon Boy ». Me demande pas ce que c'est, j'en ai fichtrement aucune idée et je m'en tamponne le coquillard, mais Ryo m'a vaguement expliqué qu'il s'agit un magazine « lifestyle et influence »... on truc du genre... hyper réputé. Tiens d'ailleurs, comment il est au courant de ça, celui-là ? Faut vraiment qu'il arrête ce genre de lectures pour gonzesses, c'est en train de le transformer en lavette !_

 _Du coup... j'ai plus personne avec qui jouer. Kagami, c'était facile de le lancer. Suffisait juste de le provoquer un peu et il se jetait sur moi comme un fauve, prêt à me botter le cul. Sauf que ça n'arrivait jamais. Mais même quand il perdait, ça l'empêchait pas de recommencer, encore et encore. Ce mec ne connaît pas le mot « abandon » ! Une vraie machine ! Il m'épuisait vraiment et il n'apprenait jamais rien de ses défaites, mais je crois que... c'est justement ce qui me plaisait chez lui... Ca et sa mauvaise foi... et la façon dont ses doubles sourcils se froncent quand il perd... On dirait mon daron ahahaha ! Hmm... beurk, en fait... Va pas croire que j'ai des vues sur mon daron, hein, Jean-Claude ! Ni sur Kagami, c'est pas c'que j'voulais dire !_

…

 _Je crois que j'en ai trop dit, là ! Et cette manière que j'ai de tout le temps nier, ça nique bien ma crédibilité. C'est vrai... j'aime bien Kagami... Bon ok, je l'aime PLUS que bien, voilà, t'es content ? Ah bah tu l'as cherché, alors viens pas t'plaindre ! C'est toi qui voulais être mon confident, j'te rappelle ! Assume un peu, Jean-Claude ! Ah... tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je t'ai appelé comme ça... Ben c'est tout con figure-toi... depuis que Kagami est parti, je me fais grave chier, alors entre deux pougnettes, je regarde des vieux films de kung-fu et des baston. 80's and 90's en force, bro! Et je trouve Jean-Claude Vandamme extraordinaire. Ouais, je sais, ça fait bizarre de l'admettre... mais c'est la pure vérité... comme le fait que je suis amoureux de cet abruti de tigre... Et voilà, j'l'ai dit..._

 _Je crois que c'est le signe qu'il est temps pour moi de m'arrêter ici pour ce soir._

 _Dors bien Jean-Claude._

 _A demain._

 _Bisou sur la fesse gauche._

 _Daiki._

 _(Purée, mais pourquoi je signe moi ?! On sait très bien qui a écrit ces lignes !)_

* * *

 _Tokyo, le 5 février 2018,_

 _J'ai fait pleurer le Cyclope 3 fois aujourd'hui._

 _Et hier, j'avais étranglé le Borgne 2 fois._

 _Petite moyenne, y a du laisser aller..._

 _Mon record, c'est 8 fois dans la même journée, je crois, mais j'en suis plus sûr... si ça se trouve, j'ai rêvé. Ouais, je fais beaucoup de rêves érotiques, quand j'arrive à dormir bien entendu... J'ai cette chance... sois pas jaloux Jean-Claude._

 _Ca me revient cher en mouchoirs ces conneries-là. J'envisage sérieusement de demander à Kleenex de me sponsoriser quand je serai passé pro._

 _Allez, j'te laisse J.C._

 _Y a mon poireau qui a besoin que je le fasse dégorger encore un peu..._

* * *

 _Tokyo, le 13 février 2018,_

 _Hey Jean-Claude !_

 _Comment tu vas bien ?_

 _Ah merde c'est vrai, j'oublie tout le temps que tu peux pas me répondre..._

 _J'suis désolé de t'avoir délaissé dernièrement, mais j'avais rien de spécial à te raconter. La routine quoi. Le lycée, Mai-chan, me secouer la nouille, bref, tu vois le topo, que du classique quoi !_

 _Tu l'sais p'têtre pas, mais d'main, c'est la Saint-Valentin, la fête des zamoureux du monde entier ! Tu aurais du voir Satsu... elle était intenable aujourd'hui... ce matin, elle m'avait dit qu'elle prévoyait de rentrer directement après les cours exprès pour ça ! Tu te rends compte, elle a carrément demandé au coach Harasawa d'être excusée et elle a filé chez elle pour cuisiner..._

 _Pauvre Tetsu !_

 _Elle doit encore être derrière les fourneaux à cette heure-ci... elle veut vraiment le tuer, pas de doute... L'amour est un crime comme les autres, mais elle fera ptêtre moins la maligne quand demain elle sera accusée d'homicide ! C'est qu'elle risque de le buter avec ses chocolats !_

 _Moi en tous cas, je m'abstiens. Pas question de jouer les cobayes ! J'veux bien être gentil, mais y a des limites ! C'est que j'tiens à la vie !_

 _Ce qui me rappelle que l'année dernière, Kagami avait offert des chocolats faits maison à Tetsu. Ah l'enfoiré, j'étais hyper jaloux ! Puis, j'ai appris qu'en réalité, Kagami en avait cuisiné pour toute son équipe. Tu crois que ça m'a rassuré ? C'est bien mal me connaître, Jean-Claude ! Tetsu m'a expliqué que ce benêt d'amerloque ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait... et quelle était la signification profonde de ce geste... Il a juste compris qu'on fêtait l'amour, que c'était un jour spécial, idéal pour montrer son attachement aux autres... Au sens large du terme... trèèèèèèès large ! L'amour revêt bien des formes et l'amitié est l'une d'entre elle. Il paraît même qu'il en avait envoyé une boîte à son bro, celui qui joue pour Yosen (et dont j'oublie toujours volontairement le nom...) et trois pour Murasakibara. Même Akashi a eu droit à la sienne ! Quant à Kise et Midorima, il est allé leur donner en main propre... Satsuki non plus n'a pas été oubliée et c'est donc tout logiquement que j'ai eu droit à la mienne aussi..._

 _Pour tout te dire, je ne m'y attendais pas. Jusqu'à la dernière minute, je n'y ai pas cru. Je me suis dit qu'il allait filer des chocolats à tout le monde sauf à moi. C'est vrai quoi... Lui et moi, on n'est pas franchement amis... On fait que se disputer... et c'est Kuroko qui m'a remis ma boîte... Apparemment, Kagami n'avait pas le temps de le faire lui-même, puisqu'il avait choisi (ou plutôt préféré...) de faire la livraison pour Midorima et Takao... Tsss... j'étais déçu..._

 _Mais j'ai quand même pris la boîte, hein !_

 _Je regrettais juste que Kagami ne se soit pas déplacé lui-même pour me la donner, c'est tout..._

 _Sauf que quand je l'ai ouverte ce soir-là, j'ai été surpris._

 _En bien._

 _Kagami avait... il avait cuisiner ces chocolats avec amour, tout d'abord. Et donc, il était excellents. Les meilleurs que j'ai mangé de toute ma vie ! Crois-moi, c'est pas peu de l'dire ! Ils étaient moelleux, fondants... croquants parfois... y avait plusieurs goûts... C'était cool. Mais le meilleur, c'est qu'il en avait fait en forme de ballons de basket. Et certain en forme de numéro. Le numéro de mon maillot. Le 5. Et j'ai demandé à Satsu, puis à Kise et même à Tetsu, aucun d'entre eux n'a eu des chocolats personnalisés comme moi. Alors tu comprends qu'à partir de là... mon petit « crush » sur Kagami s'est intensifié..._

 _Mais cette année... je sens que je ne vais rien avoir. C'est vrai, quoi. Kagami est aux USA... Ca fait loin et il doit s'être fait d'autres amis là-bas. Il a du oublier..._

 _Satsuki avait insisté pour que je lui achète un truc pour le « White Day », comme c'est la règle quand on reçoit des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin, mais j'ai rien fait l'an dernier... J'avais pas d'inspi et j'ai eu peur que ce soit mal interprété. Il paraît que Kise lui a offert une peluche en forme de tigre et même Akashi lui a fait un cadeau en guise de remerciement. Y a que moi qui n'ai rien fait, il me semble..._

 _Alors si ça se trouve, cette année, il va refaire des chocolats pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi..._

 _Ce ne serait que justice, je lui en voudrai même pas._

 _Mais... d'un autre côté..._

…

… _Non, j'veux pas penser à ça !_

 _Alors bonne nuit, Jean-Claude._

 _J'vais essayer de ne pas te laisser dans ton coin trop longtemps cette fois, mon pote !_

 _Promis !_

 _Byeeee !_

* * *

« Daikiiiiiiiiii ! »

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par la voix tonitruante de sa mère. Pourtant... c'était le week-end, il n'avait pas cours ! Alors pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas faire la grasse mat', comme d'habitude ?

« Il y a un **paquet** qui est arrivé pour toi, mon poussin ! »

Surtout qu'il s'était couché à pas d'heure hier... et d'ailleurs, son ordinateur portable était toujours allumé à côté de lui, diffusant un film olé olé... qui devait tourner en boucle, puisque le brun reconnut celui qu'il s'était mis à regarder hier, juste avant de s'endormir. Et si ça n'avait pas réussi à éveiller sa libido, il fallait bien reconnaître que cette berceuse improbable s'était révélée diablement efficace d'un point de vue purement soporifique, puisqu'Aomine avait toujours ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il s'était endormi comme ça, comme une masse.

A croire que les gémissements, les claquements de peau et autres bruits obscènes l'avaient bien bercé... C'était pas forcément le but premier du film, mais au moins, cet usage détourné avait porté ses fruits... Parce que depuis le départ de Kagami, Aomine avait beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Et quand par miracle il y parvenait, ses (courtes) nuits étaient rythmées par des cauchemars en tous genres... traduisant le plus souvent sa peur viscérale de l'abandon... que Kagami avait alimentée...

Toujours était-il que ce matin, il avait décidé de traîner au lit. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et il éteignit son ordinateur, rabattit son écran, puis il se leva. Tiens ? Pas la peine d'enfiler un caleçon pour une fois, il semblerait qu'il se soit endormi avant même que les réjouissances ne commencent... et donc, il avait gardé son attirail vestimentaire sur la partie la moins paresseuse de son anatomie. Dommage. Ce n'était que partie remise, de toute façon. Enfilant un **T-shirt** un peu _loose_ avec à l'effigie de la mascotte de son lycée (un écureuil **ridicule**...), Aomine se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où l'attendait le fameux « colis ».

Bizarre.

Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir commandé quoique ce soit... Et puis, on était dimanche, pas vrai ? Et tout le monde sait que les livreurs ne travaillent pas le dimanche...

Mais ce fut surtout en voyant la taille du mystérieux paquet qu'Aomine manqua d'avoir une attaque.

« M'maaaaaaaaan ! » Cria t-il à l'intention de sa génitrice.

Il devait y avoir erreur sur la marchandise, ce n'était pas possible ! Ce truc était juste...immense ! Il faisait sa taille ! Comment était-il même entré dans leur minuscule boîte aux lettres ? Ah oui mais non LOL, c'est vrai, sa mère avait du ouvrir au postier quand ce dernier avait sonné à leur porte pour effectuer la livraison de son volumineux bien...

« Je crois que tu as une sérieuse admiratrice, Daiki ! » Rit un peu sa mère en passant la tête dans l'encadrure du couloir.

« Hein ? Mais... »

« Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? Nous sommes le 14 février, le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! Et vu la taille du cadeau qu'elle t'a envoyé, cette fille doit être raide dingue de toi ! Quel tombeur tu fais, mon fils ! »

« C'est à n'y rien comprendre, vu son manque d'hygiène la plus élémentaire... » Ajouta son père, assis dans le fauteuil du salon, journal à la main et pantoufles aux pieds.

« Roooh, tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux, mon chéri ! Tu n'avais pas autant de succès, à son âge ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je te signale qu'on ne se connaissait pas quand j'avais dix-sept ans ! » Se défendit le père de famille, portrait craché de son fils unique. (avec quelques rides en plus.)

« C'est vrai. » Approuva sa femme à la peau brune également. « Mais les filles aiment les sportifs et toi, tu as toujours été plutôt du côté intello de la force ! »

« J'étais tout de même capitaine de l'équipe de _shogi_! »

« Oui, mais ça ne compte pas, ça mon lapin... »

« Mais si ! Le _shogi_ est sport, vérifie sur internet ou dans un bouquin, si tu ne me crois pas ! » Insista le patriarche, vexé.

Sa femme roula des yeux, visiblement peu convaincue. Depuis quand déplacer des pièces sur des cases constituait un sport ? Et pourtant...

Aomine, de son côté, avait fait fi de la conversation mouvementée qui opposait ses parents, préférant se concentrer sur cette étrange boîte. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait contenir et surtout, qui en était l'expéditrice ? Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur.

C'était bien son nom et son adresse qui étaient indiqués sur le carton géant. D'ailleurs, en lisant le cadre contenant ces informations, il réalisa que l'identité de l'expéditeur s'y trouvait certainement aussi. Bingo ! Il y avait effectivement quelque chose d'indiqué et...

« _Akashi Industries_ ? » Lut à haute voix l'as.

Quoi, Akashi ? Hmm... ça ne lui disait rien et puis... quel rapport avec lui ? Le brun était largué ! Il essaya donc de redresser le carton pour mieux l'examiner, mais impossible de le mettre debout, tant il était lourd. Aomine abdiqua rapidement et il s'assit par terre, à même le sol, près de cette boîte qui semblait le narguer. Méthodiquement, il se mit ensuite à la déballer avec les mains. Ce ne fut pas trop difficile, heureusement, surtout quand sa mère lui apporta carrément un couteau de cuisine pour faire céder les dernières languettes de ruban adhésif réticentes.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez (littéralement) avec...

… KAGAMI !?

En effet, au fond de la boîte (qui avait à présent des allures de cercueil...) reposait un corps humain... affichant les traits de Kagami...

Etait-ce... un cadavre !?

Mais alors... cette boîte imposante, ce serait... un cercueil... !?

Aomine faillit lâcher un cri d'horreur et il eut un mouvement de recul effrayé, face à l'envergure de cette macabre découverte ! Si c'était une blague, elle était vraiment de très mauvais goût ! Heureusement, sa mère venue en renforts désigna du doigt l'énorme pièce rectangulaire qui se trouvait près de la « victime » présumée.

Il s'agissait d'un boîtier qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une batterie géante et la réaction excessive (et intuitive) d'Aomine lui valut quelques moqueries bien senties de la part de celle qui l'avait mis au monde. C'était comme ça depuis sa naissance, il fallait toujours que son fils adoré en fasse trop. Toujours besoin de se faire remarquer...

« Idiot, regarde ! C'est un robot ! »

« Un ro... un robot ? » Répéta Aomine, livide. « T'es sûre...? »

Impossible ! Ce truc des enfers était beaucoup trop... réaliste ! Il arborait les mêmes traits que Kagami, mais effectivement, au niveau de ses poignets, Aomine remarqua des vis. Il semblait donc que sa mère ait (encore) raison et que son sens de l'observation aiguisé ait fait mouche. Mais bordel, ça ne justifiait en rien la présence de ce robot au sein de leur demeure !

Reprenant ses esprits en prenant cette fois son courage à deux mains, Aomine se pencha au dessus du carton et il remarqua immédiatement qu'une enveloppe fermée était déposée sur le torse de la... « chose ». Le brun s'en saisit donc et il la décacheta avec empressement pour en lire le contenu.

La lettre contenue dans l'enveloppe était signée Akashi. Aomine reconnut immédiatement l'écriture soignée de son ancien camarade de classe et le papier doré utilisé. Tsss... encore un traumatisme supplémentaire qu'il pourrait mettre sur le compte de son terrible ex-capitaine !

Le scoreur, cul toujours posé sur le carrelage froid, commença à déchiffrer le contenu du document en marmonnant.

 _« Cher Daiki... »_

Putain, ça commençait bien déjà ! Ce qu'Akashi pouvait être pompeux quand il s'y mettait ! Et lui, ça lui pompait l'air justement !

 _« … Tu trouveras dans ce colis un exemplaire du « Perfect Partner », le prototype d'androïde dernier cri issu de l'usine que Père possède à Osaka. »_

Ah ouais ? Akashi père se lançait dans la robotique à présent ? Sans déconner... enfin... ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, ce mec était pété de tunes ! Une des plus grosses fortunes du Japon, tourné vers l'avenir et l'innovation. Or, en bon patriote qu'il était, le bonhomme avait investi une partie de son argent dans des secteurs qu'il espérait porteur pour son pays, comme la robotique.

En effet, ce n'était un secret pour personne que l'archipel avait une longueur d'avance sur le reste du monde, au niveau des technologies de pointe. Il n'était donc pas étonnant de constater que le père de Seijuro avait quelques parts dans le domaine de la robotique également... « _Si on veut être le meilleur, il ne faut jamais mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier !_ » répétait souvent le _point guard_ des Miracles, malgré son jeune âge. Un véritable _businessman_ en devenir, c'est papa qui devait être fier...

Aomine secoua la tête avant de reprendre sa lecture :

 _« Il s'agit d'un robot spécialisé dans l'assistance sportive. Nous souhaiterions tester ses performances, aussi, le conseil d'administration t'a désigné à l'unanimité pour avoir le privilège de l'évaluer en conditions réelles..._

« Attends, quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi ce serait à moi de... j'suis pas son larbin ! »

… _Il est en effet capital que nous réalisions une études approfondie avant de le mettre sur le marché et d'entamer sa production à grande échelle, en vue d'une commercialisation dans les meilleurs délais. Or, en tant qu'As des Miracles, tu es la personne la mieux placée pour mettre notre création à l'épreuve. Tu auras sans doute remarqué que nous avons construit ce robot à l'image de Kagami Taiga. En effet, avant son départ, nous avons invité Kagami au sein de nos laboratoires pour lui faire passer une batterie de tests et collecter des données, que nous avons ensuite compilées au sein du processeur principal de cette machine._

« 'Collecter' et 'compiler' ? Sérieusement ? Non mais, quel genre d'ado parle réellement comme ça dans la vraie vie ? »

... _Cela signifie, pour les non-initiés comme toi, que ce robot est semblable en tous points à son modèle d'origine. Il a les mêmes capacités physiques et le même savoir que le véritable Kagami. Encore une fois, tu es celui d'entre nous dont la façon de jouer se rapproche le plus de Kagami et nous en avons donc conclu que tu étais le plus à même de livrer une analyse pertinente de notre prototype. Si l'expérience est une réussite, des robots de ce type pourraient être amenés à remplacer le matériel vétuste et obsolète qui permet aujourd'hui aux sportifs de haut niveau de s'entraîner. C'est donc une mission capitale que nous te confions. L'avenir et le visage du sport de compétition tel que nous le connaissons pourrait s'en retrouvé bouleversé grâce aux progrès de la technologie..._

 _«_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, moi !? En quoi j'devrai me sentir concerné d'abord ? »

Le brun tombait des nues. Plus ses yeux parcouraient le texte (qui n'en finissait pas... comme d'habitude, Akashi donnait trop dans le verbiage inutile ! A croire que ce mec était incapable de faire simple, en allant droit au but !) et plus la désillusion le frappait. On était quand même passé de « cadeau potentiel d'une admiratrice secrète » à « boulot (non rémunéré) imposé par Akashi » ! Et tout le monde sait qu'on ne dit pas « NON » à Akashi ! Ce mot existait d'ailleurs seulement dans son langage ?

Aomine sentait le piège se refermer dangereusement sur lui, ça puait l'arnaque à plein nez encore cette histoire ! Il n'avait rien demandé et voici qu'il se retrouvait avec un robot sur les bras et des devoirs supplémentaires à faire ! Comme s'il avait le temps de faire l'éducation d'un tas de ferraille sans émotion et... et... attends une seconde... non, justement, ce n'était pas le trop plein d'activités qui l'étouffait en ce moment...

C'était même tout l'inverse. L'ennui le frappait durement. Mais Akashi n'était pas sensé le savoir ! Er puis d'abord, ce n'était pas une raison pour se retrouver coincé avec une saleté d'androïde flippant ! Il n'y connaissait rien, lui ! Et puis d'ailleurs, comment il fonctionnait ce truc démoniaque ? Aomine froissa la lettre, sans prendre le temps de la terminer (à quoi bon de toute manière ? Akashi serait capable de lui demander d'autres faveurs !) et il se mit en quête d'un manuel ou d'un mode d'emploi quelconque pour faire fonctionner tout ce bordel. Bien entendu, Akashi obligé, il le trouva dans un coin du carton, mais le bouquin en question ressemblait à un de ses annuaires téléphoniques lourds et épais, parfaitement dissuasifs. Hors de question qu'il se mette à potasser tout ça ! Non mais franchement, Akashi ne le connaissait pas suffisamment bien pour savoir que l'unique style de lecture toléré par Aomine était... très graphique... ? Jamais le brun n'aurait la patience, ni le courage de se taper l'intégralité d'un manuel pour découvrir le fonctionnement du robot, ça allait pourtant de soi, voyons !

En tous cas, pas besoin de sortir de Todai pour comprendre que sans batterie, la chose ne risquait pas de se mettre en route. Aomine avait déjà repéré ce qu'il fallait, mais il subsistait un problème de taille : en effet, l'As des Miracles ne savait absolument pas où la batterie était sensée s'insérer. Et inévitablement, toutes sortes de pensées... perverses... lui parcoururent l'esprit... Surtout lors qu'il fut contraint de défaire la chemise qui habillait l'automate pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près. Akashi ne lui avait pas menti, le bougre ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son Kagami. Si l'ancien capitaine de Teiko ne lui avait pas précisé qu'en réalité ce qu'il touchait n'était pas de nature organique, jamais Aomine ne l'aurai deviné.

Les vis étaient bien cachées (pour la plupart), sous la peau... enfin... il devait s'agir de silicone très réaliste imitant la texture du derme humain à la perfection. Aomine se surpris à laisser ses doigts courir le long du dos la machine, découvrant ce corps si proche de celui de Kagami... Akashi avait-il utilisé les données du rouge également à ce niveau-là ? Sûrement... à en juger par les pectoraux puissants qui magnifiaient le torse du robot. Aomine se perdit dans ses pensées un moment, impressionné par le _réalisme_ de ce Kagami, qui lui faisait penser en tous points à l'original, d'un strict point de vue physique et anatomique. En revanche, il ne dégageait pas cette chaleur... purement humaine. Sa peau était lisse et douce, mais elle était inodore... froide... ne donnant pas envie d'être caressée. Enfin, c'était sans doute volontaire. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas d'une poupée sexuelle, mais d'un androïde destiné à l'entraînement sportif.

Et cette finalité faisait toute la différence.

Brusquement, le brun localisa une sorte de renfoncement semblant indiquer une cavité juste au dessus des reins de la machine. C'était certainement l'endroit où s'encastrait la batterie...

« M'man, t'aurais pas un tournevis ? »

« Je t'en apporte un, mais seulement à condition que tu emmènes ton nouveau jouet dans ta chambre ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben oui ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas le laisser traîner comme tes vieilles baskets sales dans l'entrée ! C'est un cadeau d'Akashi-kun, tu dois en prendre soin ! »

Hmm... oui, c'était logique, elle marquait un point mais... ce truc en métal devait peser au moins une tonne ! Aomine risquait vraisemblablement d'avoir quelques difficultés à le déplacer, mais il tenta tout de même, passant un des bras de la machine autour de son é contre toute attente, le robot s'avéra être extrêmement léger, si bien qu'Aomine le souleva sans mal. C'était plutôt déconcertant, mais plutôt logique d'un autre côté. En effet, puisque cette machine était dédiée au basketball, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pèse trop lourd, sinon elle serait incapable de sauter suffisamment haut pour marquer des paniers.

Une fois parvenu à sa chambre, Aomine allongea l'être inanimé dans son futon défait et il le retourna sur le ventre pour avoir un meilleur accès à la cavité. Puis, sa mère lui apporta un tournevis cruciforme et Aomine démonta le cache avec facilité. Il inséra la batterie au bon endroit et dans le sens indiqué (très important !), attendant que le robot s'allume. Bien entendu, c'était loin d'être aussi simple et même si la batterie clignotait d'une lumière verte, semblant vouloir dire qu'elle était chargée, la machine ne se mit pas en marche.

« Il y a sûrement un bouton pour l'allumer quelque part ! » Devina sa mère.

Aomine tâta le robot avec prudence et une certaine dans le but de localiser cette fameuse touche. La sensation était toujours aussi étrange et il ne put s'empêcher de piquer un violent fard... C'était presque comme s'il touchait réellement le corps d'un autre homme, le corps de Kagami, en plus. Et il remercia intérieurement la génétique de l'avoir doté d'une peau sombre qui dissimulait facilement ses rougeurs de jeune pucelle effarouchée...

Sa mère retourna à sa cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner, laissant seul son fils avec son nouveau colocataire... Histoire qu'ils fassent plus amplement connaissance, sans doute. Mais Aomine ne trouvait pas le déclencheur. C'était quoi encore ce robot de pacotille ? Et puis, comment se rechargeait-il, d'abord ?

 _« Si ça se trouve, il va falloir que je le branche à une prise, grâce à un câble qui lui sort du cul... »_ Imagina fort poétiquement le brun.

Mais il secoua la tête pour chasser immédiatement ces pensées impures et un peu tordues. Connaissant Akashi, il était très improbable que le rouge ait envisagé un moyen de rechargement aussi pervers... même dans l'unique but de troubler et troller son ancien coéquipier...

Quoique...

Ouais, non, c'était quand même d'Akashi le riche héritier bien élevé et cultivé dont on parlait ! Celui qui mange avec sept couverts différents et pose sa serviette sur ses genoux pendant le repas !

Impossible donc qu'il ait eu une idée aussi... saugrenue.

Cela rassura quelque peu Aomine et une fois que le cache fut bien revissé, il mit le robot sur le dos pour examiner l'avant. Chaque muscle était si bien modélisé, si réaliste qu'Aomine frissonna. Kagami était-il vraiment ainsi ? Il n'avait que rarement vu le rouge torse nu et... ouais... définitivement. Kagami était bel était bien taillé comme un roc et ce robot paraissait semblable en tous points. C'était... impressionnant un tel sens du détail... Mais en dehors du fait que maintenant le brun se sentait émoustillé, pas la moindre trace du bouton « marcher ».

« Alors, tu t'en sors mon poussin ? »

« Naaaaaan ! Il veut pas s'allumer ! » Cria Aomine, porte ouverte pour que sa mère l'entende mieux à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

« Essaye de l'embrasser ! » Lança t-elle dans un rire.

« Wesh ça va pas non ? Pour quoi faire ? »

« Il va peut-être se réveiller comme par magie, tel une princesse de contes de fées ! »

« Tsss... ben voyons... Faut vraiment qu't'arrêtes de lire les bouquins de _Barbara Cartland_ , m'man ! »

Ce qu'il savait pertinemment impossible. Ce serait comme de lui demander à lui d'arrêter ses lectures (porno)graphiques... Car voyez-vous, sa chère mamounette était restée très fleur bleue malgré son mariage et ses années de vie commune avec un homme complètement... imperméable au romantisme, disons-le ainsi. Remarquez que si Aomine avait pris la peine de lire la notice avant, il n'en serait pas désespéré au point de se mettre à exécuter le fantasme de sa mère...

Parce que c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon et il était à court d'idées...

Aomine ferma donc les yeux et il apposa ses lèvres sur celles de la machine endormie. La texture était... encore une fois vraiment proche de la peau humaine. Enfin, pour ce qu'Aomine en savait, hein ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un sur la bouche avant et... oh... merde... ce foutu androïde venait de lui voler son premier baiser ! Pfff... la loose... il n'allait pas s'en vanter auprès de Satsuki, ça, c'était sûr ! Alalala... sa vie était vraiment le summum du pathétisme... A presque dix-huit ans, il n'avait encore jamais reçu le bisou d'une belle demoiselle à forte poitrine...

Mais il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'attarder sur le bilan de sa vie amoureuse, puisqu'il venait de sentir _quelque chose_ réagir sous lui... et je ne parle bien entendu pas de Daiki Junior ! Non, c'était le robot ! Il avait bougé, Aomine en mettrait sa main à couper !

Et pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé... ce que lui confirma la machine en ouvrant les yeux et en se redressant dans son lit.

« Maître... »

Paniqué, Aomine décolla ses lèvres du robot et il bascula à la renverse sur son lit.

Cette voix... c'était exactement la même que Kagami ! Alors Akashi était parvenu à reproduire ça aussi ? Erf... pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en étonnait encore... ? Cet androïde était sensé être une copie de Kagami, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, quand on savait que son créateur était Akashi, l'homme qui valait cent milliards de yens, cela paraissait encore plus logique. Il n'y avait rien que le petit homme roux ne puisse accomplir, un peu à la manière d'un gentleman philanthrope à la Bruce Wayne. Son super pouvoir ? Celui de son compte en banque bien fourni, à l'instar du célèbre homme chauve-souris.

Aomine déglutit avec peine en constatant que l'automate le contemplait à présent de son regard vide. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, des ordres peut-être ? Et merde... comment fonctionnait-il ? Un moment, le brun fut tenté de farfouiller dans le guide utilisateur qui dormait toujours dans son carton éventré. Mais comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées – pitié, faites qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans TOUTES ses pensées... - le robot se toucha le crâne.

« Inutile. Mes différentes fonctions ont été intégrées dans mon processeur principal pour être gardées en mémoire. »

« C-ça veut dire... que t'es complètement indépendant ? »

« Non. Mais j'ai subi une programmation précise. »

« Oh... ok... et heu... »

Il se sentait un peu... ridicule d'avoir une telle conversation avec ce robot... Et encore plus lorsqu'il prononça la phrase suivante :

« … Comment ça va ? »

Ahahaha... très drôle Daiki ! C'était UNE PUTAIN DE MACHINE ! Pas une personne à qui on pouvait faire la conversation ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui répondre ? « C'est l'heure de changer mes piles ? » « J'ai besoin d'huile dans mon moteur ? » A supposer qu'il en ait un... et puis d'abord, comment marchait ce truc ? Il ne s'était tout de même pas allumé juste sous l'effet d'un baiser... ? Aomine avait du toucher un bouton par inadvertance... Enfin, le brun était tout de même un peu rassuré que les fonctions de l'androïde soient déjà contenues dans sa mémoire interne, parce que déjà qu'il n'arrivait pas à programmer les différentes chaînes sur sa télévision, il se serait mal vu devoir entrer des données complexes dans le robot...

« Mon scanner interne n'indique aucune anomalie de fonctionnement, Maître. » Déclara simplement le robot.

Merde... c'était vraiment bizarre... de réaliser qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un robot. Ca frappait Aomine à présent. De quoi allaient-ils bien pouvoir parler ensemble... ? C'était une situation... gênante... Surtout que l'intrus était toujours torse nu et à moitié débraillé sur son lit...

« Si tu pouvais arrêter de m'appeler 'Maître'... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas mon prénom... et ça me fout mal à l'aise... »

« Comment dois-je vous appeler alors, Maître ? » Demanda t-il avec une expression monolithique qui n'avait rien à envie à celles de Kuroko.

« Aomi... je veux dire... Daiki. » Rectifia le brun.

Kagami, le vrai, ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom et Aomine souhaitait donc se servir de cela comme d'une distinction entre les deux clones. Il s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé ce que son prénom donnerait s'il était prononcé par le roux.

« Daiki. »

…

…

… Ok, il avait la trique, là, non ? C'était fou ce qu'un tout petit détail pouvait lui faire comme effet... Baaaah en tous cas, il venait d'avoir sa réponse ! Bref...

Alors qu'il cherchait quoi dire à Kagami, qui le regardait toujours dans l'attente de quoi, on ne sait pas, Aomine sentit ses fesses vibrer. Zut, il avait écrasé son téléphone portable ! Il se releva à la hâte pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Ouf, rien de cassé. Mais l'écran indiquait que quelqu'un cherchait à la joindre... et le nom qui s'afficha n'était autre que celui d'Akashi. Le brun décrocha donc, se mettant un peu à l'écart, à l'autre bout de sa chambre, non sans avoir fermé la porte avant pour plus d'intimité.

« Aomine... »

« Oi Akashi, pauvre taré ! Ca va pas d'avoir fait qu'il faille embrasser ce robot pour le mettre en route ! » Le coupa t-il, furieux.

« … Ah je vois que tu as reçu le T-1000... Et comme je m'en doutais, tu n'as pas lu le manuel... Mais je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu es parvenu à l'allumer cette manière. C'est... fort intéressant. » Se moqua le capitaine, pince sans rire.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Il suffisait juste d'attendre cinq minutes après avoir inséré sa batterie pour que son système interne démarre automatiquement. »

« Qu-quoi... ? C'est tout ? Mais alors je l'ai embrassé pour rien... ? »

Oh putain la honte ! Et dire qu'il venait de l'avouer à Akashi, en plus ! Double-honte ! Mot compte triple, même !

« Heu... je voulais dire, j'ai essayé de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, hein ! Va pas t'imaginer des trucs dégueulasses ! »

« Du bouche-à-bouche ? Vraiment ? Es-tu au courant que les robots ne respirent pas ? Ah. Je suppose que non. »

Même si c'était quand même la honte, Aomine avait le sentiment de s'être un peu rattrapé avec cette excuse pas très crédible, mais qui semblait pourtant avoir convaincu Akashi. Ouf, son honneur était sauf. Enfin, peut-être pas pour très longtemps, puisqu'Aomine prenait un malin plaisir à le ruiner tout seul comme un grand, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler...

« Ouais bon, on s'en fout ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu avais bien reçu le fleuron des industries Akashi. »

« Et t'es rassuré maintenant ? N'empêche, j'comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as choisi... »

« Je savais bien que tu ne lirais pas ma lettre... »

« J'l'ai lue, mauvaise langue ! Mais ça ne me l'explique pas vraiment ! D'après moi, tu aurais du choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Genre Tetsu, c'est celui qui connaît le mieux Kagami. Ou Midorima, il a tellement envie de le battre, que je suis sûr qu'il en fait des rêves humides la nuit et les trucs scientifiques, c'est plus son truc que le mien... Et puis, je sais même pas comment il fonctionne ce bordel ! »

« ... Jusqu'au bout. »

Ok. Touché. En effet, le brun n'avait pas eu la patience de tout lire. Déjà qu'il s'arrangeait pour esquiver les comptes-rendus de lecture du lycée en les faisant écrire par cette victime de Sakurai, ce n'était pas pour se taper la prose d'Akashi à la place !

« Le T-1000 est doté d'une autonomie quasi complète. Il est en effet capable de prendre ses propres décisions, mais tu n'as qu'à lui dire ce que tu attends de lui précisément et il effectuera une analyse de sa mémoire interne pour savoir si cela est physiquement possible pour lui. De plus, il peut apprendre et s'adapter à différentes configurations, grâce aux informations collectées, soit par l'observation, soit à l'aide de tes instructions. Cet androïde peut même corriger son comportement sur simple commande vocale, car il a été conçu pour t'obéir sans concession. Tu comprends pourquoi il est donc impératif que tu t'investisses totalement dans ce projet pour que l'expérience soit une réussite. »

« Attends... t'es en train de me dire qu'il est obligé de faire tout ce que je veux ? »

« Si c'est possible pour lui, oui. Bien-sûr, il ne faut pas lui demander quelque chose d'irréalisable, comme voler jusqu'à la lune par exemple... »

Oh voilà qui était intéressant... Ce serait un peu comme... avoir un esclave, en quelque sorte !

« J'peux lui demander de faire mes devoirs à ma place ? »

« C'est une possibilité. Mais si j'étais toi, je m'en abstiendrai néanmoins. N'oublie pas qu'en l'état, il ne possède que les connaissances détenues par Kagami Taiga. Si tu le laisses faire tes devoirs à ta place, au vu de l'intellect possédé par son modèle, tu risques de te retrouver avec une note encore plus mauvaise que si la tienne. »

« Pfff... t'abuses Akashi... T'aurais du m'envoyer un robot Midorima dans ce cas... »

« Navré, mais j'ai pensé qu'un robot Kagami serait plus approprié. Je te rappelle qu'il nous a tous vaincus sans exception et puis, comme il est parti aux Etats-Unis, cela nous permettra de mesurer qui de lui ou de son robot a le plus progresser, lorsqu'il viendra nous rendre visite. »

« Mouais... »

Pas sûr que cela arrive de si tôt hélas... Peut-être même que Kagami ne reviendrait plus jamais au Japon maintenant... Il avait été sélectionné pour vivre et accomplir son rêve, plus rien ne le retenait donc sur l'archipel...

« Et je suis sensé jouer les babysitter combien de temps au juste ? »

« Tu le saurais si tu avais terminé de lire la lettre. »

Hmpff... Aomine se renfrogna, mais Akashi marquait incontestablement un point.

« J'ai pas que ça à faire Akashi ! J'ai les cours et les entraînements de basket, j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. La journée, il se mettra en veille tout seul pendant ton absence et tu peux le plier dans son carton ou le ranger dans une armoire si tu as peur qu'il prenne trop de place. »

« Et comment sa batterie fonctionne ? Il faut que je la recharge à l'électricité ? » Se calma un peu le brun.

« Sa batterie a une autonomie de quarante huit heures et se recharge à l'énergie solaire. Il prendra donc directement les réserves dont il a besoin à la source lorsque tu le sortiras pour aller jouer au basket. »

« Ouais bah en parlant de ça, combien de fois je suis sensé le sortir par jour ? Il a besoin d'aller pisser comme les chiens au fait ? Et pour le nettoyage, faut que je l'emmène dans une station de lavage automatique pour voitures ? Ou si je passe juste un coup d'aspi dans les trous, ça ira ? »

Ah... Aomine et son obsession si subtile pour les trous en tous genres... Pas étonnant qu'il ait choisi le basket comme sport de prédilection...

« Non, rien de tout cela. Il n'a besoin d'aucun entretien particulier. »

« Ni de bouffer ? Ni que je l'arrose comme une plante ? »

« Il peut aller dans l'eau et se nourrir, mais ce serait inutile, puisqu'il n'a aucune sensation. »

« Oh, c'est vrai ? C'est dommage qu'il ne puisse rien ressentir... »

« C'est un choix. »

« Eh mais si je comprends bien, ça veut dire qu'il ne sera jamais fatigué ? »

« Non, sauf si sa batterie est à plat. »

« Pffff... c'est d'la triche, en fait ! Comment tu veux que je le batte dans ce cas !? » S'insurgea Aomine.

« Disons que cela te forcera à adopter d'autres stratégies, plutôt que compter uniquement sur ton physique comme c'est le cas habituellement. »

Ce qui risquait de s'avérer difficile pour Aomine, qui n'avait rien d'un grand penseur... Mouais, c'était pas gagné cette histoire !

« Par contre, ne t'étonne pas si tu sens que sa peau est humide, nous avons voulu qu'il soit le plus réaliste possible, donc il rejette un peu de vapeur d'eau à travers ses pores artificiels quand il a besoin de se refroidir. »

« Ouais, il transpire quoi... »

« C'est peu près cela. Comme vous faites la même taille, tu peux lui prêter des vêtements. »

« Oi ! Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux pas qu'on partage le même lit et qu'on prenne notre bain ensemble, tant que tu y es ? J'tiens pas à le voir à poil, moi ! Même si y a sans doute rien à voir, comme sur les poupées _Ken_... »

Pas de réponse e la part du principal concerné.

Et là, Aomine sentit l'angoisse le gagner face à ce silence anormal.

« Akashi... ne me dis pas que... naaaaaan... t'as pas osé ? »

Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil au robot qui l'observait toujours de sa position dont il n'avait pas bougé. A vrai dire, le brun était à deux doigts d'aller vérifier sa théorie par lui-même tant le silence d'Akashi en disait looooong mais...

« Putain ! Tu lui as... »

« Cette partie de son anatomie fait aussi partie de Kagami et l'idée était de le fabriquer au plus proche de son modèle d'origine. »

« T-tu veux dire... que t'as pris les mensurations de... »

« Nos analyses ont révélé que l'équilibre hors norme de Kagami lui venait en grande partie de la taille de son appendice sexuel aux dimensions exceptionnelles. C'est également grâce à cela qu'il parvient à se maintenir en l'air si longtemps. Un peu comme les kangourous qui se servent de leur queue comme balancier pendant leurs sauts. »

« Mais c'est... dégueulasse ! » S'indigna encore une fois Aomine. « T'as vraiment poussé le concept de la copie parfaite beaucoup trop loin ! »

A tel point qu'il piqua de nouveau un fard, mais ses joues ne furent pas les seules à réagir sous le coup de cette révélation, puisque le brun sentit distinctement que ça s'agitait dans son caleçon... Rien que de penser que le robot était doté de fonctions... 'péniennes'... (?) suffit à mettre Aomine dans tous ses états. Surtout en pensant que cette partie là devait également être calquée sur l'original...

Et dire que Kagami l'avait laissé faire, en plus !

« Rassure-toi cependant. Cette excroissance n'est nullement fonctionnelle. Vois plutôt sa présence comme... une forme de décoration. C'est purement esthétique »

Ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus en l'état ! Mais plutôt de savoir comment Akashi avait obtenu ces informations... parce que très sincèrement, Aomine doutait que Kagami ait accepté de poser cul nu devant les scientifiques chargés du projet... Le machiavélique nabot rouge avait-il glissé des caméra waterproof sous la douche de Kagami, pendant qu'il se trouvait dans les locaux de leur étude ? Ou alors... avait-il monnayé quelques photos compromettantes du l'américain auprès de Kuroko (dealer officiel de photos de l'équipe de Seirin depuis 2012) ? Ok. Si c'était la dernière solution, Aomine devrait définitivement demander à son ancien camarade fantomatique de faire de même pour lui ! Quoique... pas la peine de mettre l'intégralité de son argent de poche #budgetporn dans l'obtention d'images du tigre nu, puisque maintenant il avait une réplique exact des attributs royaux de Kagami à porté d'yeux.

Et de main.

Et de bouche.

Et...

Stop !

… Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : baisser le froc du robot pour vérifier par lui-même si Akashi était en train de se foutre de sa tronche ou si c'était vrai. Encore une fois, comme si le rouge lisait dans ses pensées, il crut bon de préciser :

« Munis-toi plutôt un triple décimètres si jamais tu te décides à prendre ses mesures. »

Et sur ce précieux conseil, Akashi raccrocha, laissant Aomine choqué.

Cependant, malgré son émoi, c'était un tout autre aspect physique de ce Kagami qu'Aomine était désireux de tester à présent. Il confia de quoi se changer au robot... lui tournant pudiquement le dos pour qu'il puisse s'habiller en toute décence.

« Mets ça. »

« Oui, Daiki. » Obéis docilement l'androïde.

Une fois son jogging enfilé, le robot combla la distance qui subsistait entre lui et le brun pour lui signaler qu'il avait terminé sa séance d'habillement. Aomine sursauta légèrement, ce foutu droïde ne faisait vraiment aucun bruit lorsqu'il se déplaçait et ça risquait de devenir problématique...

« Va m'attendre dans le couloir, le temps que je m'habille. »

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas attendre ici ? Je ne veux pas être séparé de Daiki. »

Oi... c'était précisément ce que craignait Aomine ! Même pas un jour qu'il se trouvait ici, que déjà le robot lui jouait le couplet de l'attachement extrême à son propriétaire ! Et pour Aomine, c'était tout vu : pas question qu'il ressente de la moindre affection pour ce tas de boulons sans âme !

« J'veux pas que tu m'vois à poil ! Et va falloir que tu t'habituer à ce qu'on ne soit pas constamment ensemble. Comment feras-tu pour rester seul pendant que je serai au lycée, sinon ? »

« Le lycée ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un endroit de torture terrible où on te garde enfermé toute la journée pour que tu fasses pénitence quant à ta propre ignorance ! »

« Oh... c'est comme une prison, alors ? »

« Bingo ! »

« Mais c'est terrible ! Daiki ne devrait pas être obligé d'y aller ! »

« J'suis bien de ton avis ! »

« Et ça dure longtemps ? »

« Hmm... plusieurs heures. »

« Ca fait combien en tout ? »

Aomine attrapa machinalement le poignet du robot et il l'entraîna sur le balcon sur lequel donnait la porte fenêtre de sa chambre.

« Tu vois le soleil ? Quand il se lève le matin, il est au niveau de ces immeubles au fond, là-bas. C'est le moment où je pars à l'école. Et je rentre quand le soleil est à peu près... là, tu vois ? Quand il se couche et disparaît derrière ces mêmes immeubles. »

« Oh, d'accord. C'est long. » Approuva le robot. « Cela fait approximativement neuf heures, vingt et une minutes et dix-huit secondes. »

Aomine sourit, amusé. C'était plus facile à comprendre pour le robot s'il parlait en terme de « soleil », puisque c'était sa principale source d'énergie. Car même si l'androïde était capable de donner l'heure, quelque chose d'aussi immatériel et impalpable que l'unité de temps risquait d'être difficile à appréhender à son échelle.

« Je peux venir au lycée avec Daiki ? »

« Ca va pas non ? Tu risques de faire flipper les gens, ce serait pas une bonne idée ! Surtout si tu restes collé à moi en permanence, ils vont trouver ça suspect. Et puis, il faut bien que tu te reposes aussi ! »

« Me reposer ? »

« Heu ouais... hmmm recharger ta batterie quoi... »

« Oh, d'accord. » Répondit-il à nouveau.

Décidément, le professionnel du basket allait devoir bien choisir chacun de ses mots avec ce robot, s'il ne voulait pas engendrer un conflit diplomatique.

« Mais j'ai été programmé pour accompagner Daiki partout. » Précisa le tas de ferraille.

« Oui, mais non, ça va pas être possible ça ! C'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... parce que c'est comme ça, c'est tout ! J'en sais rien, c'est pas moi qui fais les règles ! » Rougit un peu Aomine, en s'imaginant le robot en train de le suivre partout comme un petit chien affectueux.

Si ça se trouvait, il allait vraiment devoir prendre son bain avec lui... C'était vraiment pervers de la part d'Akashi de l'avoir conçu de la sorte ! Un vrai pot de colle !

« Et puis, si tu commences à agir comme ça, on n'est pas sorti de l'Auvergne, parce qu'il y a d'autres moments aussi où on sera séparés pendant la journée. »

Autant lui annoncer la couleur directement maintenant. Pour qu'il puisse se préparer psychologiquement, au moins.

« Comme l'école ? »

« Ouais... quand je... heu... »

« ... Quand mon fils sera aux toilettes, par exemple ! Il met toujours plus d'un quart d'heure à faire la grosse commission et dès qu'il prend un magazine cochon avec lui, c'est même le double ! »

Ah non hein ! Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi, par pitié ! Déjà qu'elle lui collait suffisamment la honte comme ça... (pas qu'il ait besoin d'elle, mais bon...)

« AAAAAAHH ! M'maaaan ! » Sursauta Aomine.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous dans cette baraque à se déplacer comme des ninja ?

Sa daronne se mit à rire en se dandinant un peu. Nul doute qu'elle avait entendu tout leur touchant petit dialogue... et ça l'amusait grandement, apparemment !

« Il est trop mignon ton robot ! Comment tu l'as appelé alors ? »

« Ca t'regarde pas, m'man ! De toute façon, on sort ! On va jouer au basket, Akashi me l'a confié pour que je lui enseigne les bases ! »

« Amusez-vous bien alors ! Mais ne rentrez pas trop tard, j'aimerai bien que ton robot m'aide à préparer le dîner ! »

« Heu quoi... ? Non mais t'as cru que c'était un mixeur multifonctions ou quoi ? »

« Cuisiner ? Taiga peut faire. » Sembla s'enthousiasmer le robot. (enfin, difficile à dire, tant il restait inexpressif...)

« Vraiment ? C'est parfait ! » Sourit la bleutée en ajustant son tablier tâché de sauce. « Tu vois qu'il peut le faire ! Lui au moins, il accepte de m'aider, pas comme un certain fils indigne que je ne nommerai pas... »

« Pfff... comme si t'avais besoin de le faire... J'suis ton unique enfant, on a très bien capté que tu parlais de moi là... »

« Si tu le dis. Tu viens avec moi Robot-chan ? Je vais te montrer un peu comment fonctionne ma cuisine et où se trouvent les différents ustensiles... »

Bon sang, mais elle n'écoutait rien... alalala... telle mère, tel fils quelque part...

« Ouais, c'est à toi qu'elle parle, vieux. Tu peux y aller, je vais m'habiller pendant ce temps. »

« Oh, d'accord. » Acquiesça le robot, avant de disparaître de la chambre, en suivant la maîtresse de maison.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer à ce niveau-là ? Aomine n'était pas franchement inquiet, parce que s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Kagami maîtrisait à merveille, c'était l'art culinaire. Or, si Akashi disait vrai et que son robot possédait les capacités et qualités de son modèle, alors la machine devait être un véritable cordon-bleu ! Voici au moins une utilité qu'il n'aurait pas volée... Et puis, quelque part, c'était presque rassurant de savoir que Kaga-Bot resterait avec sa mère pendant la journée. En effet, Natsuki Aomine était femme au foyer. Elle pourrait donc surveiller leur nouvel invité et celui-ci l'aiderait sans doute pour les tâches ménagères si Aomine lui en intimait l'ordre. Pas sûr que cela plaise à Akashi comme usage détourné, mais bon, il n'était pas forcé de le savoir...

Cette perspective donna d'ailleurs quelques idées pas très nettes à Aomine. Il s'imaginait déjà sa génitrice lancer au robot « Je vais t'apprendre à devenir une parfaite WAIFU pour mon fils ! » et cela fit à nouveau réagir Daiki Junior dans sa prison slipesque...

Parce que comme on dit, un robot qui fait 'les pipes et le café', c'est juste le paradis non ?

* * *

Le match des deux fauves fut des plus disputés et Aomine se surpris à ne gagner que d'une courte longueur. Il lui semblait même qu'avec le VRAI Kagami fait de chair et d'os, ce n'était jamais aussi serré...

Toujours était-il qu'il s'attardèrent sur le terrain une bonne partie de l'après-midi, sans même être rentrés pour déjeuner. Sa mère risquait de lui tirer les oreilles, mais Aomine avait déjà élaboré un stratagème pour l'amadouer... Et pour cause, puisqu'il envisageait de lui prêter son robot pour le reste de la journée. La mère de famille avait en effet fait montre d'un grand intérêt pour son nouvel ami en métal. Pour une fois que quelqu'un l'écoutait parler popote sans l'interrompre, elle était ravie ! Et apparemment dire non ou couper la parole des gens ne semblait pas dans les attributions du Kagami robotique, ce qui constituait un atout non négligeable.

Tant et si bien que lorsque les deux adolescents franchirent le seuil de l'appartement, la maîtresse de maison se précipita pour les accueillir.

« Ah enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! »

Il est vrai que lorsque le brun traînait un peu plus que de raison dehors, elle était capable d'appeler les flics pour à peine une demi-heure de retard... Mais cette fois, elle poussa Aomine de son chemin, sans ménagement, pour aller enlacer le robot.

« Ohhh mais tu es tout sale mon bébé ! » Déplora t-elle, avant de mettre un peu de salive sur un mouchoir pour frotter le visage encrassé du robot.

Qui se laissa faire, bien entendu.

Le tout, sous le regard indigné d'Aomine !

« Oi, m'man ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je nettoie Robot-chan ! Akashi-kun ne voudra plus rien te prêter, si tu abîmes ses affaires ! »

« C'est bon ! Il est pas cassé, que je sache ! C'est juste un peu de poussière ! »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton et laisse-nous tranquille ! Va prendre un bain, tu empestes ! » Ordonna t-elle en embarquant sa nouvelle victime dans la cuisine.

Ah ouais ok, carrément ! Elle l'envoyait chier maintenant pour pouvoir rester seule à seule avec Robot-chan ? Pfff... si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait proposer à Akashi d'adopter cette boîte de conserve ambulante...

L'adolescent grogna et leva les yeux au ciel (mais discrètement, car il ne tenait pas à recevoir une baffe de la part de sa chère et tendre génitrice...), avant de se prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Pensif, il s'installa nu dans la baignoire, laissant l'eau chaude délasser ses muscles.

Et son cerveau, aussi.

C'est qu'il avait pas mal cogité à tout ça durant son match avec le robot. Et il en était parvenu à la conclusion suivante : ce bidule technologique n'était PAS son Kagami... Il avait beau faire tout pareil, ce n'était pas lui, point final. Pas question qu'Aomine le traite comme un être humain doué d'émotion et qu'il le laisse remplacer le rouge dans son cœur... Car il avait beau être la copie conforme du tigre, ce fichu droïde de dégageait pas la même odeur, pour commencer. Ce délicieux parfum ambré, légèrement acide et si masculin qu'exhalait Kagami, en particulier après un match important...

De même, il manquait de combativité et il n'avait pas ce feu légendaire dans les yeux lorsqu'il se donnait à fond, contrairement à Kagami. Non... c'était juste une coquille vide arborant les traits de l'homme qu'il aimait et rien de plus...

Une pâle copie, voilà ce que c'était.

Et rien ne parviendrait à le faire changer d'avis sur le sujet.

* * *

« Oh c'est pour moi mon chéri ? Mais tu n'aurais pas du allons ! » S'exclama Madame Aomine en recevant une boîte de chocolats en forme de cœur de la part de son époux.

« C'est la Saint-Valentin, alors c'est normal. » Sourit maladroitement ce dernier, tandis qu'elle l'enlaçait jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Aomine soupira. Ca lui avait presque coupé l'appétit ces conneries là... Ses parents avaient passé l'âge de se bécoter et à table en plus, non ? Le robot observa leur manège avec circonspection. Bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin de s'alimenter, Madame Aomine avait insisté pour qu'il assiste au repas, comme un membre honoraire de la famille. Ni le brun, ni son père n'avait protesté, après tout, c'était logique vu que le robot avait aidé à la confection du dîner. Et puis, dans cette maison, (comme chez les super saiyans !) c'était la femme qui portait la culotte, alors ils n'avaient pas vraiment leur mot à dire sur la présence imposée du robot à leur table.

« Sérieux, vous voulez pas aller poursuivre votre soupe de langues ailleurs ? »

« Ohhh tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux, fiston ! »

« C'est bien vrai, ça ! Tu n'as reçu aucune boîte, toi ! »

« On est dimanche, j'vous signale ! Je parie que j'en trouverai plein dans mon casier demain ! »

« Je n'en serai pas si sûr à ta place... » Affirma le chef de famille.

« Ton père a raison. Tu n'en as pas reçu l'an dernier, excepté ceux de Satsuki, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment puisque c'est ton amie d'enfance... »

« Et qu'elle avait besoin d'un cobaye avant d'en offrir à ce cher Tetsuya. »

« Tsss... n'importe quoi... »

« Mais maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble que tu en avais reçu une boîte de la part ce garçon... hmm... tu sais, celui sur lequel Robot-chan est basé ! »

Alors elle avait remarqué ? Aomine se redressa sur son coussin, gêné qu'on aborde le sujet Kagami. Hélas, cette saleté de robot en rajouta une couche...

« C'est quoi la 'Saint-Valentin', Daiki ? »

« J'croyais que tu avais en ta possession toutes les connaissances détenues par Kagami ? » Répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ah mais le tigre ignorait la signification réelle de cette fête, se souvint soudainement la panthère. Alors comment expliquer cela à son clone de manière simple ?

« C'est une fête où l'on offre des chocolats... à la personne qu'on aime. »

Ouais, c'était extrêmement basique comme définition, mais ça suffirait pour l'instant car Aomine ne se sentait pas le courage de se lancer dans une explication plus poussée.

« Oh, d'accord. A qui Daiki va t-il en offrir cette année ? » Insista la chose.

Et Aomine se renfrogna face à cette innocence question. Il rentra sa tête dans son cou et ses épaules s'affaissèrent lorsqu'il reposa son bol lourdement sur la table.

« Personne. J'ai fini de manger, je peux sortir de table ? »

En réalité, ce n'était même pas une question, ce que ses parents comprirent heureusement très vite et ils acquiescèrent donc. Le sujet était sensible... et même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais avec lui de peur de le braquer, les deux géniteurs s'étaient rendu compte que leur fils était attiré par un certain américain...

Dès lors que le brun eut quitté le repas, le robot s'engagea à sa suite en sautillant. Mais Aomine avait envie d'être seul... La présence de cette machine était devenue douloureuse pour lui. Sa vue l'insupportait au plus au point, même ! Taiga ressemblait trop au véritable Kagami et pourtant, ce n'était pas lui... ! Comment Aomine était-il sensé oublier le rouge si ce satané robot était tout le temps dans ses pattes pour le lui rappeler ? Demandez-donc à un alcoolique de se sevrer, si vous lui servez du whisky à tout va ! Ce serait tout bonnement impossible... et Aomine se sentait pris au piège...

Et la douleur s'intensifia lorsqu'en débarquant dans sa chambre, il trouva une boîte de chocolats sur son lit.

« Ta mère m'a demandé de les cuisiner pour toi. » Avoua immédiatement le robot.

Putain... les forces entières de l'univers s'étaient liguées contre lui ou quoi ? Il ne voulait pas de ces pâles imitations de ceux de Kagami ! Son cœur se serra alors dans sa poitrine et il attrapa la boîte avec virulence, prêt à l'envoyer valser sous l'effet de la rage et de la colère, quand soudain...

Dos tourné, sa voix plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée s'éleva.

« Dis... tu pourrais en faire pour Kagami aussi ? Tu connais ses goûts, non ? »

« Oui. » Confirma le robot d'un ton morne.

« Merci... »

« Je m'en occupe tout de suite. » Obéit t-il en sortant de la chambre.

« Cool... Et il faudrait les mettre dans une jolie boîte avec un ruban. J'irai lui poster demain, j'espère que Kagami les recevra avant le _White Day_... »

C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait en réalité. Ce serait l'occasion parfaite de se rattraper pour l'an dernier, où il avait été incapable d'offrir un cadeau digne de ce nom à Kagami en guise de remerciements.

Et peut-être aussi... de faire part de ses sentiments au roux...

* * *

La semaine passa à une allure folle... et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « KISEKI NO SEDAI », le _week-end_ arriva à nouveau. Chaque soir, le robot dormait dans un coin de la chambre d'Aomine, car ce dernier refusait de le mettre dans son carton. C'était peut-être stupide d'humaniser une machine, mais il avait l'impression que la machine risquait d'avoir « mal » en étant pliée... et puis, ça devait vraiment manquer de confort, non ? Pas que sa moquette soit beaucoup mieux mais...et bien, c'était tout de même un peu moins pire, disons !

C'était surtout sa mère qui s'occupait du robot. Aomine avait en effet choisi de taire son existence auprès de ses petits camarades, même s'il soupçonnait Momoi d'être secrètement au courant. C'était ça, le truc avec Satsuki. Elle savait toujours tout dès lors qu'Aomine était concerné. Pour preuve, elle s'était rendue compte la première de son amour pour Kagami, bien avant lui, même. Et c'était donc fort logiquement elle qui lui avait fait réaliser cette attirance.

Mais en ce vendredi soir d'apparence ordinaire, il se produisit un événement qui l'était beaucoup moins...

 _Tokyo, le 19 février 2018,_

 _« Yo J.C., »_

 _J'espère que toi ça va. Ta femme, ton chien, tes gosses. Tout ça._

 _Moi ? Ca va..._

 _Ouais, non en fait... on ne peut rien te cacher..._

 _Ca me saoule, j'ai plus envie de rien faire..._

 _Kagami me manque, fais chier... pourquoi il a pas attendu la fin du lycée avant de se barrer comme un lâche ? Il avait trop peur que je lui botte le cul ? J'suis plus fort que lui de toute façon... Même son clone amélioré ne m'arrive pas à la cheville... Oh ouais, c'est vrai, t'es pas au courant, mais Akashi m'a prêté un robot... Enfin « prêté », je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit le bon terme, mais disons que je vais devoir lui rendre à un moment donné, donc je suppose que ça colle..._

 _Bref, je m'égare, comme d'habitude..._

 _En vérité, si je t'écris, c'est parce qu'il s'est passé un truc bizarre hier soir..._

 _J'ai fait un cauchemar et je sais pas, j'ai du crier ou un truc comme ça... parce que ça a réveillé le robot. Ouais, enfin, je sais pas comment on dit... « Réveiller », c'est pour les humains, non ? En tous cas, il est venu me rejoindre dans mon futon, tout seul, de lui-même et il m'a serré contre lui. Ou c'est moi qui me suis blotti dans ses bras, j'sais plus, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance de toute façon..._

 _Et depuis que c'est arrivé, il insiste pour dormir avec moi ! Il a peur que ça recommence... ça peut avoir peur un robot ? Non, sans doute pas, mais en tous cas, il peut intégrer ce concept..._

 _Mais c'est justement ça que je ne comprends pas justement, Jean-Claude !_

 _Pourquoi il agit comme ça ? Je veux dire... Akashi m'a déjà informé qu'il pouvait prendre certaines décisions de manière totalement autonome et que je pouvais lui donner des ordres pour qu'il réponde à certaines commandes mais... là, c'est... trop, non ?_

 _C'était juste un cauchemar, mais vie n'était pas menacée... J'suis sûr que Taiga serait du genre à pouvoir se jeter entre moi et un bagnole pour me protéger si je manquais de me faire écraser en traversant la rue... Ouais, Taiga, c'est le p'tit nom que j'lui ai donné. T-1000 ça faisait trop Terminator à mon goût... Mais encore une fois, je m'égare du sujet qui nous intéresse... Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Jean-Claude ? J'me pose des questions sur ce qui a motivé son action... Est-ce parce qu'il a pu capter ma souffrance grâce à ses ondes et à ses capteurs extrasensoriels ? Après tout... il est capable de dire quand je suis fatigué lorsqu'on joue au basket, alors ce serait possible, je suppose. Apparemment, ça aurait un rapport avec mon rythme cardiaque ou chépakwa..._

 _Mais d'un autre côté, je me dis... que si ça se trouve, je l'ai appelé dans mon sommeil ? Naaaan... j'aurai dit 'Kagami' dans ce cas-là, pas 'Taiga' et il ne répond qu'à ce mot-là..._

 _Ou alors quoi ?_

 _Je sais pas... c'est un mystère pour moi..._

 _Tu crois que ce serait possible qu'il... qu'il agisse comme le 'vrai' Kagami ? Ouais, tu sais genre, ce qu'il a fait là, ce serait ce que son modèle d'origine aurait fait dans la même situation... J'sais pas si j'suis clair... Mais mettons que je fasse un cauchemar, est-ce que le fait que Taiga soit venu me consoler de lui-même était motivé par les données du véritable Kagami qui sont compilées dans son processeur principal ? Est-ce que Kagami serait venu dormir dans mon lit, avec moi, dans des circonstances semblables ?_

 _Ca doit te paraître surréaliste ce que j'te raconte, mais toute cette mascarade ne l'est-elle pas ?_

 _Est-ce qu'un robot, une machine sans âme, peut faire preuve d'humanité ? Ou ne fait-elle que mimer des comportements humains implantés en elle, selon un schéma bien prédéfini ?_

 _Attends, j'vais te donner un exemple pour que ce soit plus parlant..._

 _Imagine... qu'un bébé pleure, ouais, c'est bien ça. Enfin non, c'est pas bien, mais tu m'as compris quoi !_

 _Donc je disais, ce mouftard chiale et donc le robot viendrait lui changer sa couche, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on l'a programmé. Un peu comme du conditionnement. Ce serait possible, non ?_

 _Mais du coup... ça viendrait des données que le programmateur a impulsé en lui ou... de la psyché qui lui a servi de modèle... ?_

 _Putain, j'suis perdu, moi !_

 _Aide-moi, Jean-Claude !_

 _J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair !_

 _Je devrai peut-être demander à Midorima, j'suis sûr qu'il a un avis sur la question. Ou alors... je pourrai louer des films de science-fiction, je parie qu'il y a la réponse quelque part dedans..._

 _Parce que des fois... Taiga a vraiment l'air humain... et pas qu'au niveau de son apparence..._

 _Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment important, en fin de compte ?_

 _Ce n'est pas Kagami... jamais il ne pourra se comporter exactement comme lui..._

 _Jamais._

 _Et jamais je ne l'aimerai comme lui._

 _Ola qu'est-ce que je raconte encore, moi ? Il est temps que je retourne me coucher, je crois, je voudrai pas que Taiga se rende compte que je me suis levé, il va croire que j'étais allé pissé et il m'en voudra de pas l'avoir réveillé pour lui demander de me la tenir !_

 _Allez tchuss' Jean-Claude !_

* * *

Trois semaines, trois semaines déjà que le robot était là. Le temps filait comme des feuilles mortes balayées part le vent d'automne. (Paie ta métaphore faussement poétique et pas inspirée.)

La cohabitation avec le robot se passait... bien. Enfin, elle se passait, quoi. Aomine était surpris de voir à quel point l'androïde avait progressé au basket. A vrai dire, Taiga l'avait même déjà battu quelques fois, mais Aomine n'avait pas tenu de comptes officiels, malgré la requête d'Akashi. Ca risquait d'être un peu coton de lui faire un compte-rendu détaillé sur les performance de la machine parti comme ça l'était, mais bon, Aomine estimait en savoir suffisamment sur son mode de fonctionnement à présent. Lorsque Taiga était confronté à un problème, il le contournait toujours. Jamais il ne s'y attaquait de manière frontale comme un véritable humain. Non, lui, il prenait bien le temps d'analyser tous les tenants et les aboutissants et ensuite, il calculait des probabilités en sélectionnant constamment l'option qui avait le plus de chance d'aboutir. C'était en tous cas ce qu'il avait expliqué à Aomine.

Sauf que Taiga le faisait à l'échelle de la robotique, c'est à dire à une vitesse surnaturel, impossible à atteindre par le cerveau humain.

Malgré cet avantage indéniable, ses raisonnements s'avéraient pourtant bien souvent incomplets, parce qu'il lui manquait certaines données uniquement accessible via l'expérience. Et puis, comme chacun le sait, rien n'est infaillible. Il y a souvent un fossé entre la théorie pure et la pratique, sinon, tout se passerait toujours comme prévu, comme c'était annoncé sur le papier à la base.

Et une fois de plus, Taiga allait prouver les failles de sa programmation.

Ou pas...

En ce samedi après-midi banal, Aomine se trouvait seul en compagnie du robot domestique à l'appartement. Effectivement, ses parents étaient sortis en ville pour faire des courses. A moins que ce ne soit pour boire un café avec des amis. Va savoir. De toute façon, ça n'intéressait pas leur fils, qui, pour l'occasion, était avachi dans sa chambre, devant la télévision. Ou plutôt, devant sa console de jeux video. Voyez-vous, Aomine n'était pourtant pas un adolescent accro aux plaisirs virtuels, mais... la présence de Taiga au sein de son foyer commençait à gravement perturber certaines de ses habitudes...

Comme par exemple... disons... à tout hasard, vraiment... la _masturbation_...

 _« Putain... ça va faire presque un mois que je ne me suis pas vidangé ! »_

Et autant vous dire que JAMAIS ça n'avait duré aussi longtemps. Même lorsqu'il était en voyage scolaire avec Teiko, ça ne l'avait guère dérangé de se livrer à une petite séance masturbatoire en présence de Kise ou Murasakibara. Mais avec Taiga, c'était plus fort que lui, il n'y arrivait pas ! Le robot était plus dissuasif que les seins fripés en gants de toilette de sa voisine de quatre-vingt douze ans...

Et cela commençait à devenir problématique. Parce que même s'il s'était plutôt bien adapté à la présence insolite de Taiga, le fait que ce dernier le colle en permanence comme de la super glue commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot pour la raison citée précédemment. Et ce trop plein de... enfin ce trop plein quoi... avait besoin d'être évacué au plus vite, car la frustration qui habitait Aomine agissait sur lui comme une bombe à retardement des plus dangereuse. Se secouer la nouille avait toujours été un moyen pour lui de se débarrasser de son agressivité contenue. Mais s'il ne parvenait pas à le faire, il allait finir par péter les plombs !

Le pauvre, il suait carrément devant son écran, les yeux grands ouverts et vides, tels ceux de... Taiga, justement.

Or lui, il n'était pas un robot !

Il avait des BESOINS à assouvir et celui-là en faisait partie, aussi primaire et dégradant soit-il !

Ses mains étaient crispées sur sa manette et il entendait vaguement Taiga derrière lui en train de plier le linge propre qu'il rangeait dans son armoire. C'est vrai que le robot assistait beaucoup Aomine. Parfois même trop... notamment lors qu'il surgissait dans les toilettes pour lui torcher les fesses (depuis quand le verrou de la porte ne fermait-il plus, d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, sans doute depuis que le droïde avait décidé qu'il s'agissait d'un obstacle inacceptable entre lui et l'objet de son... affection ?) ou dans la salle de bain pour lui frotter le dos... A cause de la trop grande serviabilité du robot, Aomine avait du mal à trouver un moment de calme pour lui seul... Et comme se branloter à l'école était tout simplement HORS DE QUESTION, il était toujours en quête d'une solution qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvée...

 _« Junior va exploser si ça continue... »_

C'était dire si l'heure était grave...

« Daiki... » Fit une voix familière derrière son épaule.

Le brun manqua de sauter au plafond, tant il fut surpris !

« Putain ! Ca va pas de me faire peur comme ça ? Va vraiment falloir que je t'achète une clochette à mettre autour du cou pour savoir quand tu arrives ! »

« Je voulais juste dire à Daiki que j'ai fini de plier ses affaires. »

« Oh heu... cool... merci, je suppose... ? »

« De quoi Daiki voudrait-il que je m'occupe à présent ? »

Oh. Ca.

Aomine avait bien deux ou trois petites idées, mais la morales les réprouvait absolument toutes...

« J'en sais rien hmm... t'as fait le ménage, déjà ? »

« Oui. »

« Et t'as préparé le repas du soir ? »

« Oui. »

« Bah alors je ne sais pas... »

« On pourrait aller jouer au basketball. »

« Non, pas envie... j'ai la flemme là et puis, on a déjà fait un match ce matin... mais si tu y tiens tellement, tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul. » Ajouta t-il devant la mine déçue du robot. (ou s'imaginait-il encore des choses ?) « On y est allé tellement de fois que tu dois connaître le chemin par cœur à force. »

En plus, ce serait parfait parce que ça lui donnerait tout le temps nécessaire pour s'adonner à sa petite activité relaxante préférée !

« Non, cela n'a aucun intérêt seul. Je ne pourrai pas progresser. »

« Raaah mais t'es chiant, à la fin ! Vas-y quand même, tu trouveras bien un adversaire contre lequel jouer ! »

« Mais il ne sera pas aussi fort que Daiki. Daiki est le seul qui peut me battre. Donc, ce serait inutile. »

« Pfff... tu fais chier... mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'pouvais te donner tort sur ce point... »

« Daiki... »

« Quoi encore ? J't'ai dit que je ne viendrai pas jouer avec toi ! Trouve-toi une autre occupation à la fin et fous-moi la paix ! »

Le robot fit le tour et il passa devant lui cette fois, s'interposant entre le _ganguro_ et son écran de télévision.

« Oi ! Dégage de là ! T'es en train d'me faire perdre, maudit tas de ferraille ! »

« Je détecte une anomalie dans le système cardiovasculaire de Daiki. Lancement de la procédure d'analyse interne. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines encore ? J't'ai dit d'te barrer, t'es sourd où quoi ? »

« Analyse complète. Pulsations par minute : 112. Etat de stress détecté. »

« Arrête tes conneries et... AAAHHH ! Mais tu fous quoi lààààà ? » Sursauta à nouveau le brun en sentant une main inquisitrice se poser sur un entrejambe.

Et puisqu'il traînait à la maison, le brun avait la bonne (ou mauvaise) idée de ne porter qu'un caleçon, légèrement humide à l'endroit incriminé, trahissant son état de frustration extrême.

La paume métallique de Taiga se pressa contre l'excroissance douloureuse et Aomine ne goûta que très peu la sensation de voir ses bijoux de famille écrasés de la sorte.

« Elle est là... la cause du dysfonctionnement de Daiki. »

OH PUTAIN !

C'est qu'il était sérieux là ! Son regard si vide habituellement étincelait d'une lueur de détermination qu'Aomine n'avait encore jamais vue...

« N'importe quoi ! Je vais parfaitement bien, je t'ass-... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase parce que la pression sur sa virilité comprimée s'accentua davantage. Taiga n'allait pas le laisser partir aussi facilement !

« Incinération : puissance maximale ! » Cria le rouge.

Et brusquement, les vêtements d'Aomine semblèrent éclater. Ils volèrent en lambeaux, prenant feu instantanément et furent réduits en cendres en quelques secondes à peine. Le brun fut projeté comme le canapé, nu et offert comme au jour de sa naissance. Merde, sacré Akashi ! Il lui avait caché que son robot était doté de pouvoirs pareils ! Remarque, pas étonnant que sa mère le squatte autant pour faire la cuisine. Ca devait être pratique pour cuire les aliments... enfin, s'il parvenait à se contrôler pour ne pas les carboniser, bien entendu...

« Le pénis de Daiki est si tendu. Est-ce que Daiki soulève des poids avec ? Oui, c'est sûrement pour cela que Daiki est imbattable au basketball. Parce qu'il n'oublie jamais d'entraîner son pénis également. » Déclara t-il de sa voix monocorde en désignant le membre fougueux du brun.

QUOIIIIII ? Nan mais c'était quoi ce délire, encore ? Aomine essaya de cacher du mieux qu'il put son excitation, à l'aide d'un des coussins du canapé. Argh et pourquoi s'imaginait-il en train de faire de la musculation avec des haltères accrochées à CET endroit-là maintenant ?

« Bien-sûr que non, stupide machine ! Tu te fais des films... enfin... c'est juste un truc... normal... de mecs... Tu ne le sais pas ? Enfin, je veux dire, Kagami n'est pas au courant ? »

« Oh, d'accord. C'est pour cette raison que tu es dur ici parfois le matin au réveil ? »

Purée... ça aussi, il l'avait senti ? Aomine s'écrasa une main sur le visage, honteux. Pourquoi était-il en train d'avoir CETTE conversation avec un robot ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-ce à lui d'expliquer comment fonctionnait l'anatomie masculine ?

« Je vois. Je viens de trouver la solution en lançant une recherche dans ma mémoire interne. Daiki va devoir se masturber, c'est la seule façon de se débarrasser de l'érection. »

« Oi ! Tu sais c'que ça veut dire au moins ? Balance pas des mots comme ça, si t'en connais pas le sens ! » Hurla Aomine, les yeux ronds à cause de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Mais sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se redresser, Aomine se sentit soudainement plaqué au canapé en position allongée. A ses pieds, près de lui, se trouvait Taiga agenouillé au sol. Il s'était déplacé avec une vitesse phénoménale jusqu'à lui et d'une main ferme, il avait emprisonné le sexe du basketteur entre ses longs doigts froids.

« Daiki n'a plus de temps libre car je le force trop à jouer au basket. Alors Daiki ne peut plus se masturber. C'est de ma faute. Je dois faire quelque chose pour corriger l'anomalie. »

« Hmpffff... lâche ça, c'est pas un jouet ! Tu vas me faire maaaaaaaal ! » Se débattit Aomine.

En vain.

Mais de toute façon, quoi que décide de faire Taiga en cet instant, ce serait certainement moins douloureux que la manière dont son entrejambe le lançait depuis des heures... C'était bien simple, Aomine n'en pouvait plus. Il était arrivé au bout de ses propres résistances et si le robot décidait de lui arracher le sexe, il y avait fort à parier que le brun se sentirait soulagé, même par ce traitement radical.

Et comme pour montrer qu'il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, la poigne du robot se resserra subitement sur son membre nécessiteux.

« Pauvre pénis. »

Et avant qu'Aomine n'ait pu protester, la main rotative et désarticulée de Taiga s'activa sur sa hampe de chair. De haut en bas. De bas en haut. Exerçant un mouvement de pompe rapide pour découvrir son gland turgescent à cause du manque d'attention de son propriétaire. Transi de plaisir, Aomine bascula la tête en arrière et il se cambra à la recherche de plus de contact, plus de sensations... Les mouvements de Taiga se firent plus incisifs et rapides, la cadence se ses coups de poignets était telle qu'elle brûlait la peau d'Aomine. La sensation était désagréable mais le froid dégagé par le corps non organique de son bourreau était anesthésiant, calmant, créant un contraste délicieux entre la chaleur de son entrejambe et l'air glacé de la pièce.

Sous le traitement de choc infligé par la machine, Aomine se mit à gémir et à se tortiller comme s'il ne savait plus vraiment s'il voulait fuir ce toucher obscène ou bien l'embrasser... Il en avait les larmes aux yeux... Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? On se croirait dans le scénario d'un mauvais porno... Jamais personne ne l'avait caressé ici et... certainement pas avec une telle énergie, une telle précision chirurgicale, implacable et froide. Millimétrée, même. C'était presque du sur-mesure, si bien qu'Aomine n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel avant. Ce n'était même pas comparable à ce qu'il faisait dans l'intimité... en solitaire...

« Daiki ? Est-ce que c'est bon comme ça ? Dois-je continuer ? »

« Ou-ouais... ne t'arrête surtout pas... »

Le brun avait changé de disque. Il se sentait malgré tout toujours aussi honteux et même vulnérable à présent, mais si ce petit interlude restait entre eux, tout irait bien. Aomine devrait pouvoir vivre avec cela... Il avait sa conscience pour lui, après tout... Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas tenté de dissuader Taiga l'obstiné...

Son entrejambe semblait hors de contrôle, répondant positivement aux cajoleries de Taiga, dont le rythme ne faiblissait pas. Aucun humain n'aurait été capable de maintenir indéfiniment une telle vitesse constante. Mais lorsque le droïde leva les yeux vers sa victime, Aomine douta.

Taiga était-il vraiment un robot ?

Le roux semblait pourtant si concerné... par son bien-être... et ça, c'était une attitude typiquement humaine. Une machine n'est pas sensée faire preuve de compassion, n'est-ce pas ?

Aomine était à nouveau en proie au doute, mais impossible de réfléchir correctement avec cette main qui allait et venait sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Mais brusquement, la lance de chair échappa à l'emprise impérieuse du robot et elle se libérant en projetant son fluide nacré, tel un missile.

Un peu de liquide laiteux gicla sur l'écran de la télévision qui affichait depuis un bon moment un magnifique « GAME OVER » sanguinolent. Aomine était à bout de souffle, son torse se soulevait à un rythme effréné.

« Daiki a éjaculé sur la télévision. Il y en a même au plafond. Je vais devoir nettoyer avant que sa maman ne le dispute. »

Les paroles désincarnées du robot suffirent à faire redescendre Aomine sur Terre instantanément. Mais c'était malheureusement sans compter sur son entrejambe qui le démangeait encore. Apparemment, Junior considérait qu'il n'avait pas obtenu assez de... « relâchement » par rapport à son quota de privation. Horrifié, Aomine constata que sa virilité reprenait vie, pas le moins du monde échaudée par les mouvements mécaniques et impersonnels effectués par Taiga. Impossible, il ne pouvait plus avoir encore envie, si ? De toute évidence, malgré le bouquet final, Junior désirait faire un tour d'honneur supplémentaire... Bon sang, il ne pensait pas avoir encore des munitions en réserve, surtout après avoir vidé toutes ses cartouches...

Et Taiga ne manqua pas de remarquer que le sexe d'Aomine était partant pour le second round...

Il loucha sur le membre gonflé et inratable du fait de sa proéminence.

« Daiki a encore besoin de se soulager. »

« N-non, c'est bon, ça va... se calmer tout seul ! »

Mais le brun ne trompait personne avec ses paroles qui manquaient cruellement de conviction. Cette fois, le robot le mit en position assise et il lui écarta les jambes sans sommation. Se glissant entre ses cuisses, il saisit autoritairement la base de son jouet avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche, langue déployée au maximum et yeux révulsés.

« Taiga est prêt à tout absorber pour faire plaisir à Daiki. »

NOOOOOOOON ! Il allait le faire comme ça, sans préservatif ? Mais il allait rouiller de l'intérieur s'il... Aaaaahhh ! Est-ce qu'Akashi avait envisagé un système de nettoyage interne ou... ?

Panic mode !

Aomine hoqueta de stupeur et d'effroi. C'était une pure vision d'horreur... La gorge de Taiga semblait sans fond, semblable à un trou noir monstrueux et un bruit métallique sinistre résonna du fin fond de ses entrailles.

IL ALLAIT LE DEVORER TOUT CRU !

ASPIRER SON ÂME !

BROYER JUNIOR !

Mais cette vision des Enfers ne suffit pas à calmer les ardeurs de son facétieux kiki.

Bien au contraire...

Et lorsqu'il sentit la langue froide de Taiga passer sur sa verge enflée et incandescente, Aomine eut un mouvement irrépressible vers l'avant, que le robot interpréta comme un signal. Et il passa sans hésiter à la vitesse supérieure. Attrapant les hanches du brun, il l'approcha de lui et il engloutit férocement la tour de chair qui pulsait et ne semblait attendre que sa bouche. Une fois le membre ainsi gobé, Taiga entama un savant mouvement de succion. Ou plutôt, d'aspiration. Il était extrêmement concentré et dédié à sa tâche. Aomine ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette dévotion altruiste des plus torrides, malgré la peur qu'elle lui inspirait également. Il essaya en vain de ne pas regarder et de penser à autre chose, mais le robot faisant des bruits scandaleux avec sa bouche. Il tétait le membre avec l'acharnement d'un petit animal affamé qui s'accroche désespérément au pis nourricier de sa mère.

Oh la vache ! (c'était le cas de le dire...) Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense ! Le côté interdit et inédit de la situation l'émoustillait au plus haut point ! Si Akashi découvrait ce qu'il avait fait avec son appareil, il allait le tuer, c'était sûr ! Et sûrement même lui découper la queue avec des ciseaux dorés...

Mais malgré ses efforts, Aomine ne pouvait pas repousser Taiga.

Alors il posa une main sur sa tête pour s'appuyer à lui et rester à peu près droit, tant ses hanches tremblaient violemment. Il avait besoin d'un soutien pour ne pas s'effondrer sous l'océan dévorant de plaisir qui menaçait de le submerger à chaque instant. C'était comme une vague qui léchait la falaise et se retirait pour revenir avec encore plus de force et de puissance. Il n'était plus maître de lui même et son corps convulsait sous les assauts gourmands de la machine. Si bien qu'Aomine n'eut d'autre choix que celui de s'abandonner complètement.

Etant un robot, Taiga n'avait pas de réflexe vomitif, ni de haut le cœur, ce qui lui permit de faire une gorge profonde du premier coup et sans la moindre difficulté, tel un serpent qui change de forme pour mieux digérer sa proie. D'ailleurs, ce n'était même plus une gorge profonde, à ce niveau-là. C'était carrément un poumon profond ! Le robot le pompait avec une telle assurance et une telle opiniâtreté qu'à la fin, Aomine était certain qu'il ne lui resterait plus une seule goutte de sève dans le tronc de son arbre. Junior risquait plutôt de ressembler à un vieux pruneau desséché face à l'appétit monstrueux du robot, qui semblait bien parti pour le vider de tout fluide vital...

« Taiga... je vais... » Essaya t-il de le prévenir d'une voix enfiévrée.

Et soudain, l'extase. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le brun inonda la cavité buccale du droïde et la preuve de sa jouissance ultime déborda légèrement de la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais le robot avala tout d'un mouvement de tête déterminé et bien rodé, faisant disparaître tous les vaillants petits soldats d'Aomine tombés au combat sur le champ de bataille.

Tel une poupée désarticulée, Aomine se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil, le regard vitreux et à bout de forces.

Les pupilles du robot se mirent alors à tournoyer follement dans leur orbite.

« Analyse du spermographe complète. Densité de spermatozoïdes par millilitre : 200 millions. PH : 7,8. Taux de leucocytes : En dessous d'1 million par millilitre. Composition : Présence de zinc, vitamines C et B12, phosphore, calcium et magnésium. Aucune trace de polluants, de métaux lourds ou de sang détectée. Infections et maladies sexuellement transmissibles : NEGATIF. Conclusion du rapport : sperme sain et propre à la reproduction. »

Ouf Dieu merci, le voici rassurer ! Comme quoi, il faisait bien d'obéir à sa maman et toujours se laver les mains avant de jouer avec son parachutiste et... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE MOI ?

« Ahhh bordel ! Mais j'avais pas besoin de savoir tout ça, moi ! » Eructa Aomine, la moue dégoûtée.

Et ben... heureusement qu'Aomine ne lui avait jamais roulé une pelle ! Pas sûr qu'il aurait apprécié une telle analyse salivaire. Quoique... au final, était-ce PIRE que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre là, à propos de sa teneur en sperme ? Et pourquoi pas le nombre de calories ingérées, tant qu'il y était ?

Pfff...

« La prochaine fois, garde ce type d'informations pour toi ! »

« Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, Daiki ? »

Et zut ! Il venait presque de l'admettre lui-même ! Mais en réalité, envisageait-il cette possibilité sérieusement ? Non... ce serait mal et puis... sa mère risquait de le découvrir...

Ce qui impliquait quelques menues précautions.

« Taiga, à propos de ce qui vient de se passer... »

« Oui, Daiki ? »

« Il faut que tu me promettes que tu ne diras rien à personne, ok ? » Demanda t-il, gêné.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est un ordre et que tu dois m'obéir ! Je n'ai pas à toujours tout t'expliquer, bon sang ! »

« Oh, d'accord. »

Etait-ce une pointe de déception qu'il décela dans la voix du robot ?

Non, sans doute pas. Akashi avait bien dit que Taiga ne pouvait rien ressentir. Le brun se retint donc de lui demander ce qu'il avait pensé de leur petit... un contre un... Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus Aomine s'en voulait d'avoir succombé aux avances de la machine et de ne pas avoir su la repousser. N'avait-il pas été assez clair dans ses instructions ? Pourtant, Taiga était sensé exécuter sans discuter tout ce qu'il lui demandait... Putain, c'était comme s'il venait de baiser l'orifice d'un grille-pain ! Et ce n'était franchement pas une image séduisante ! Mais... d'un autre côté... ce n'était sans doute pas aussi grave que ça en avait l'air... Oui, Aomine devait s'en convaincre. Il avait toujours voulu que sa première fois se passe avec Kagami et quelque part, cela avait été le cas...

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se concentra pour trouver un peu de réconfort...

* * *

Ca y est.

Ils entamaient leur dernière semaine ensemble.

Enfin.

Jamais le temps n'avait paru si long à Aomine...

Il passait son temps à éviter Taiga autant que possible et le robot passait la majorité de son temps en veille ou en compagnie de ses parents. Aomine le délaissait complètement. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher de peur que ce soit trop difficile quand le moment arriverait de le rendre à Akashi.

Et surtout, il ressassait sans cesse les images de leur incartade sexuelle.

Comment avait-il pu laisser cela se produire ?

Peut-être que...

Hmm... Akashi ne lui avait pas tout dit. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de s'en assurer. Aomine attrapa son téléphone pour appeler son ami, mais il tomba sur sa messagerie. Pas grave, il lui laissa un message lui demandant de le rappeler expressément. Akashi était toujours si occupé. Pas étonnant avec son statut de brillant président des élèves de Rakuzan. Lui, c'était différent, à part le basket, il ne pratiquait aucune activité extrascolaire et n'appartenait à aucun club. Son portable vibra seulement quelques instants après et Aomine décrocha machinalement, sans regarder qui cherchait à le joindre.

« Allô ? T'as déjà eu mon message ? C'était du rapide... »

« Aomine... »

...

Cette voix... !

Le cœur du bleuté loupa un battement. Peut-être même deux. Voire trois.

« K-Kagami ? »

Immédiatement, Aomine se redressa. Il se trouvait sur le toit de l'école pour sa sieste quotidienne, alors il était seul. Personne ne pourrait entendre leur conversation.

« Ca va ? » Reprit banalement le joueur de Toho.

Il ne trouvait rien d'autre à lui demander alors que pourtant, il crevait d'envie de lui dire tant de choses...

« Ouais et toi ? »

« On fait aller. »

« T'es pas en cours ? »

« J'ai séché. Et toi ? Il est tard aux USA, non ? Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Bah non, si c'était le cas, je ne serai pas en train de t'appeler là, réfléchis un peu banane ! »

Mais dans sa voix, point de mépris. Juste de l'amusement. Cela suffit à décrisper Aomine qui sourit à son tour. Il se sentait plus détendu à présent, c'est fou ce qu'un petit rien peut influencer votre humeur quand vous êtes amoureux...

« Ouais, c'est vrai... alors qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ? Ou même de moche, hein... »

C'était rare qu'il reçoive des appels du tigre, à vrai dire, de mémoire, c'était même la première fois... Alors il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise...

« Pas grand chose. En fait, je t'appelais pour hmm... » Il fit une pause, semblant chercher ses mots. « Te dire merci. »

« Me remercier ? Mais de quoi ? »

« Pour les chocolats que tu m'as envoyés... »

 _« Oh putain, c'est vrai ! Je les avais complètement oubliés ! »_

« Ah heu... pas de quoi... ils étaient bons au moins ? »

« Délicieux tu veux dire ! J'ai même eu du mal à croire que c'était toi qui les avais faits... »

« Oi ! Je t'emmerde ! »

Oups, réflexe !

On recommence à zéro !

« Heu... je... désolé... enfin... »

« Nan c'est rien. » Le rassura le tigre en riant légèrement. Il semblait de bonne humeur, tant mieux. « J'aurai pas du dire ça comme ça aussi, ça ne se faisait pas... »

« Bof, t'avais raison de te méfier tu sais... Pour tout te dire, on m'a aidé à les cuisiner, sinon je n'y serai jamais arrivé tout seul. »

« Ah oui ? C'est ta mère qui t'a filé un coup de main ? Parce que je doute que ce soit Momoi... »

Et merde ! Aomine avait failli se griller ! Un peu plus et il aurait vendu la mèche concernant le robot !

«Ou-ouais, c'est bien elle. T'as vu juste. J'suis content que ça t'ait plu en tous cas... »

« Justement, c'est aussi à propos de ça que je t'appelais... »

« Un souci ? » La voix de Kagami semblait éteinte, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter Aomine.

« Non... enfin... je ne sais pas... »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T-tu veux m'en parler ? J'suis pas aussi doué que Tetsu pour écouter, mais j'peux faire un effort, tu sais... »

« Ok. De toute façon, ça te concerne directement. »

« Oh... »

Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille et sa joie s'évapora brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal cette fois ? »

Pourvu que Kagami ne soit pas au courant pour ce foutu robot pot de colle ! Même s'il devait se douter qu'Akashi ne l'avait pas fait se déplacer au sein des locaux de son entreprise pour jouer aux billes...

« Rien, t'as rien fait de mal, Aomine. C'est même tout le contraire. Ca m'a vraiment touché que tu prennes le temps de m'envoyer des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin... »

« De rien, c'était normal... Tu m'en avais offert l'an dernier alors comme ça, on est quittes toi et moi. »

Argh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de répondre ça ? Plus glacial et distant, tu meurs ! Maintenant, Kagami allait penser qu'il avait fait ça par obligation !

« Heu je... Kagami ? T'es toujours là ? C-c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »

« Ouais, je sais. »

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna le basané.

« Je commence à te connaître. Je sais que ta langue va plus vite que ton cerveau ! » Rit-il à nouveau.

« T'as sans doute raison. Ca expliquerait pourquoi je parle AVANT de réfléchir... »

« Tu dis juste ce qui te passe par la tête. Sans filtre. On est pareils à ce niveau-là et c'est quelque chose que j'aime bien chez toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

Wow... Kagami venait-il de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait lui aussi ? Olalalala... du caaaalme... ! Aomine avait tendance à s'emballer pour rien et il ne voudrait surtout pas se faire une fausse joie juste pour un petit compliment.

« Hmm. Et comme je serai de passage au Japon, je voudrai savoir si ça te dérangerait si... je venais te voir samedi... »

« Samedi, tu veux dire, samedi là qui vient ? Le 15 mars ? »

Incroyable... Kagami allait-il réellement faire le déplacement pour... pour lui ?

« Ouais, c'est bien ça, pourquoi ? T'as déjà quelque chose de prévu peut-être... avec ta... ta petite amie ? »

« Non, non ! Pas du tout ! J'fais rien de spécial ce jour-là... »

« C'est le _White Day_ pourtant... je pensais que... tu aurais voulu le passer avec la personne que tu aimes... »

VAS-Y FONCE DAIKI, C'EST TA CHANCE !

Le cœur du brun s'emballa, menaçant de s'échapper par sa bouche. Il espérait juste avoir assez de force pour pouvoir répondre à Kagami.

« Ce sera le cas. Puisque tu comptes venir me voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce fut presque comme s'il pouvait entendre le sourire radieux de Kagami à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'ai hâte d'y être alors. »

« Moi aussi. Désolé par contre, j'dois retourner en cours, va falloir que je te laisse... A samedi... » Fit-il à regret, en remarquant qu'Akashi était en train d'essayer de l'appeler en même temps.

Il raccrocha donc, le cœur palpitant incroyablement fort.

« Ouais, Akashi ? »

« Tu as cherché à me joindre ? »

« Hmm... oui, c'est propos de Taiga... je veux dire, le robot... »

« Qu'y a t-il ? As-tu rencontré des difficultés dans son utilisation ? »

« Non... je me posais juste une question sur son fonctionnement. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu m'as dit qu'il était capable de prendre ses propres décisions seul, je crois ? »

« C'est exact. »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Mais admettons... que cette capacité décisionnelle contredise un ordre que je lui aurai donné, que ferait-il alors ? »

« Bonne question. Je suppose que dans ce cas, il userait exceptionnellement de son libre arbitre. C'est qui primerait sur l'ordre reçu. »

« Donc, ça veut dire qu'il a la faculté de désobéir ? »

« Uniquement en cas de conflit d'intérêts. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Que ses capacités d'analyse sont plus poussées et plus fiables que celles d'un humain. J'imagine donc qu'il choisirait l'option qui a les meilleures chances d'aboutir au résultat souhaité. »

« Je vois... »

Les révélations d'Akashi confirmaient bien ses craintes... et sa mine s'assombrit. C'était un choc après la conversation plus légères avec Kagami. Alors comme ça, Akashi avait doté son robot d'une volonté propre, qui prévalait sur tout le reste. Voilà qui était fort dangereux... Qu'arriverait-il s'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains ou s'il pétait un plomb ?

Mais encore une fois, le joueur de Rakuzan anticipa ses questionnements.

« Rassure-toi, il a été programmé pour ne jamais faire de mal à un autre être vivant. Quel que soit l'urgence. »

« Ah ouais ? Et si... demain je me trouvais avec lui dans un banque et qu'elle se faisait braquer ? T'es en train de me dire qu'il n'attaquerait pas le terroriste, même pour me protéger, juste que c'est un être humain ? Ca signifie qu'il me laisserait crever, donc ? »

Wow ! Comme quoi, il arrivait à Aomine de poser des questions INTELLIGENTES !

« Je ne possède pas la réponse à ce questionnement. Néanmoins, je suis intimement convaincu que le droïde trouverait un moyen de neutraliser l'agresseur sans le blesser. Mais puisque le sujet t'intéresse, je te conseille de lire l'oeuvre d'Asimov à propos des lois de la roboti... »

Mais Aomine lui raccrocha au nez. Il en avait assez entendu... et bien loin de le rassurer, les confirmations d'Akashi ne firent qu'attises ses peurs profondes...

Que se passerait-il si Taiga échappait à son contrôle ? S'il refusait d'obéir pour quelque chose de plus grave que du sexe, par exemple ?

Aomine n'osait l'imaginer...

* * *

Le samedi arriva rapidement, mais pas assez au goût d'Aomine, qui avait continué à prendre ses distances avec l'automate. Il ne dormait d'ailleurs plus avec et l'avait relégué dans son carton. Parce que c'était là que se trouvait sa place. Il n'était pas humain et ne le serait jamais, alors à quoi bon le traiter comme tel ?

Aomine devait s'en détacher et s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

Il avait hâte que l'expérience prenne fin.

Normalement, Akashi le récupérait lundi, mais Aomine n'avait pas encore tous les détails...

En tous cas, le brun ne supportait plus sa vue. Cette machine démoniaque lui foutait la chair de poule ! Il paraît que c'est une réaction normale... on appelle cela la théorie de la "Vallée Dérangeante". Ouais, Aomine s'était même un peu renseigné sur ce concept qui disait qu'apparemment, plus un robot est physiquement proche d'un être humain, plus ses imperfections semblent disproportionnées et monstrueuses...

Or, c'était exactement cela. Aomine vivait l'existence même de Taiga comme un affront à Kagami. A ce sujet d'ailleurs, il ne trouvait plus du tout que les deux roux étaient semblables. D'un côté, on avait le chef d'oeuvre absolu et de l'autre, la contrefaçon made in China. Comment avait-il pu... les confondre à ce point avant ?

Oui, Aomine n'avait plus honte ni peur de l'admettre.

Il s'était consolé dans les bras robotiques de Taiga.

Il avait pleuré.

Plusieurs fois.

Contre son torse de métal.

Sans la moindre chaleur.

Il avait craqué.

Alors que Momoi lui avait justement offert un journal intime dans ce but là... pour qu'il puisse évacuer les sentiments qui lui pesaient...

Mais maintenant, il n'aurait plus besoin de cela. Parce qu'il aimait Kagami et qu'il se savait aimé en retour. Ce soir, il en aurait le cœur net. Son cœur qui s'accéléra justement lorsqu'il reçut un message de la part de l'Américain, lui signalant qu'il avait fait bon voyage et qu'il venait d'atterrir.

Et qu'il lui tardait qu'ils soient enfin réunis...

Pour concrétiser leur amour.

* * *

Kagami eut une journée chargée. Les membres de l'équipe de Seirin le monopolisèrent, ainsi que son « frère » Himuro, qui avait fait le déplacement tout spécialement d'Akita pour le voir. Il faut dire que le rouge ne comptait pas s'éterniser à Tokyo. Il y faisait juste une escale expresse pour voir ses amis et rivaux, donner quelques nouvelles et hop, dès demain, il serait déjà de retour dans l'avion.

Pas le temps de dire ouf.

Pas le temps... de perdre du temps...

Du coup...

Les deux adolescents en fleur se donnèrent rendez-vous devant le Maji Burger situé près du domicile du basané. C'était plus pratique pour tout le monde. En effet, Kuroko avait tout naturellement proposé d'héberger son ancien camarade de classe, mais Kagami avait poliment décliné l'offre. Disons... qu'il avait d'autres projets pour la nuit...

Des projets bien plus... excitants.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Ce qu'ilS espéraiENT même...

Aomine se sentait nerveux. Non, c'était un euphémisme : il était littéralement au bord de la crise de nerfs. Le brun ne savait absolument pas ce qui allait se passer entre eux, ni comment allait évoluer leur soirée, alors, il avait d'abord commencé par INVITER (grand seigneur !) son cher et tendre à dîner. Mais sa modeste bourse estudiantine composée de l'argent de poche octroyé par ses parents. (qui passaient heureusement la soirée dehors, béni soit le _White Day_ !) ne lui permettait guère mieux que le Maji Burger. Par chance, Kagami et lui n'étaient pas difficiles au niveau de la nourriture : pour peu qu'ils puissent avoir le ventre plein de viande à prix raisonnable, ils étaient amplement satisfaits. Et le fast food répondait à tous leurs critères. Idéalement placé, doté de spécialités répondant en tous points à leurs exigences culinaires, le restaurant à l'enseigne dorée faisait l'unanimité.

Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre...

Les parents d'Aomine l'avait bien compris, lorsque celui-ci avait demandé s'il pouvait inviter quelqu'un à dormir à la maison... Quand il s'agissait de Momoi, leur voisine, jamais il n'avait besoin de leur permission, alors ils en conclurent que c'était probablement important, même si leur fils adoré avait refusé de leur révéler l'identité de l'heureux/se élu/e.

Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe !

Et harceler leur rejeton au sujet de l'identité mystère de son hôte ne risquait pas de les avancer à grand chose. Daiki était une véritable tombe quand il s'y mettait. Impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez !

Le brun avait donc gentiment mis ses géniteurs à la porte en leur souhaitant de passer une bonne soirée, puis, il s'était préparé dans son coin, espérant être moins en retard que d'habitude...

Le tout, sous le regard interloqué de Taiga.

Mince... il l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Hmm... Aomine ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Kagami le voir. La situation pourrait de devenir hyper gênante et même si l'idée d'un _threesome_ n'était pas déplaisante sur le papier, ce soir, Aomine n'avait envie que de Kagami.

Le vrai, pas la copie, inutile de le préciser.

Le brun l'avait donc passé en veille forcée en empaqueté dans son carton de livraison, avant de le planquer lâchement dans la salle de bain. Pas question de le laisser dans sa chambre, au risque que Kagami tombe dessus par inadvertance...

Après s'être occupé du parasite-squatteur et avoir pris trois douches parce qu'il avait oublié qu'il avait mis trop de parfum trois fois de suite, Aomine (le cheveu encore mouillé...) était sorti en courant de sa résidence.

Sa pire crainte se réalisait : il était à la bourre ! Et pas qu'un peu !

En temps normal, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé... Mais là, chaque minute comptait ! Et le chronomètre jouait contre lui ! Chaque seconde perdue signifiait une seconde de moins passée auprès de son chéri, qui avait fait le déplacement spécialement pour lui. Or, vu que le rouge n'habitait pas au coin de la rue et qu'ils ne savaient pas quand ils seraient à nouveau réunis, mieux valait profiter au maximum du temps précieux passé ensemble.

Kagami attendait déjà devant la célèbre enseigne et les deux garçons se toisèrent en silence pendant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité. Se posa alors le premier problème. Chacun semblait chercher quoi dire à l'autre. Et que faire, aussi. Devaient-ils se serrer la main ? Ou plutôt se faire la bise ? Se saluer timidement de la main ou carrément s'étreindre amicalement ? Et leur accolade devait-elle être virile ou plus mesurée ? Romantique, peut-être ? Au beau milieu de la rue bondée et des passants ? Hmm... il serait sans doute plus sage d'attendre d'être entrés dans le restaurant pour se prendre dans les bras et se montrer plus tactiles...

Finalement, ils se contentèrent de se mettre à l'abri rapidement à l'intérieur, parce qu'il commençait à pleuvoir, puis ils firent la queue en échangeant quelques banalités d'usage avec courtoisie, mais... en gardant une certaine distance. La situation était étrange pour les deux. C'était la première fois... qu'ils sortaient en rendez-vous galant... ensemble. Et même séparément, au passage. Leur malaise était donc normal, mais bon sang, il aurait du se dissiper au bout de quelques minutes, non ? Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'ils vivaient loin l'un de l'autre et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ne devraient-ils pas avoir un tas de choses supposément intéressantes à se raconter pour rattraper le temps perdu ?

Mais rien.

Le silence. Lourd. Paralysant.

Parfois entrecoupé de paroles peu inspirées et peu inspirantes.

Tout ça pour ça... Aomine devait bien avouer qu'il était déçu... Où était passé leur complicité naturelle ? Voici qu'ils ressemblaient à deux ados coincés, qui se font les yeux doux en cachette, au détour d'un couloir, pour ne pas se faire griller par surveillant... C'était triste quelque part, presque tragi-comique... Ils avaient attendu ce moment toute la semaine (même depuis des mois, en ce qui concernait Aomine...) et maintenant qu'ils étaient ENFIN réunis, leur rendez-vous faisait l'effet d'un pétard mouillé...

TRISTESSE.

SOLITUDE.

TRISTITUDE ABSOLUE.

L'enthousiasme et le stress qui les habitait il y a encore quelques heures étaient en train de s'évaporer dangereusement...

Contrairement à l'averse qui s'abattait sur la ville avec rage et persévérance, ne semblant pas disposée à faiblir. Ni même à s'arrêter.

Et la perspective d'être obligé de rester enfermé ici avec Kagami n'enchantait guère le brun, qui avait déjà regardé son téléphone vingt et une fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. (ce qui faisait environ une fois toutes les deux minutes, si on voulait être précis.) Il s'ennuyait. Putain, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible ! Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il se ferait chier en présence de Kagami, il aurait sans doute ri à gorge déployé et traité son interlocuteur de taré.

Mais la vérité c'est que cette soirée était en train de virer lentement, mais sûrement, au fiasco. Aomine pouvait presque humer l'odeur caractéristique du désastre... Et le pire, dans tout cela, c'est qu'il n'avait personne à qui faire porter le **chapeau** cette fois. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même... Peut-être que trop d'attente avait finalement tué l'attente, laissant place à l'inévitable déception... C'était comme si un mur invisible, mais infranchissable, se dressait entre lui et Kagami. Ils pouvaient se voir, mais pas se toucher... pas s'atteindre...

La pluie cessa un bref instant et le brun décréta qu'il fallait profiter de cette accalmie pour quitter les lieux. Kagami ne protesta pas. Lui aussi devait sentir... que le temps se gâtait, dans tous les sens du terme et pas uniquement au niveau de la météo... Le tigre se leva donc à la suite de son hôte du soir et les deux jeunes hommes sortir du restaurant. Même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté, leurs plateaux de nourriture étaient restés à peine entamés, ce qui était vraiment mauvais signe lorsqu'on connaît leur appétit bestial. Mais bon. Ca pouvait se comprendre. Kagami était probablement épuisé par le décalage horaire, ce qui expliquerait donc son manque cruel de conversation. Et puis tout ça, c'était peut-être dans la tête d'Aomine... Ce fut ce dont il tenta de se convaincre sur le chemin du retour.

Malheureusement (ou heureusement selon les points de vue...), le trêve ne fut que de courte durée, car à peine eurent-ils fait deux cent mètres que déjà, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur eux ! Impossible se s'abriter quelque part, pas le choix, il fallait se ruer dans l'appartement d'Aomine ! Les deux basketteurs foncèrent dans les rues désertées à cause du mauvais temps et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez le brun, trempés jusqu'aux os, ce fut comme si... on venait d'appuyer sur « PAUSE ».

Le temps suspendit sa course. Son vol. Tout ce que vous voulez. Les vêtements de Kagami lui collaient au corps d'une façon... qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination, épousant chaque muscle si bien dessiné. C'était comme une seconde peau des plus révélatrices. Aomine sentit son cœur s'emballer de la même manière que lorsqu'il avait eu le rouge au téléphone en début de semaine. Impossible de détourner les yeux, il laissa son regard se promener sur chaque courbe si avantageusement soulignée. Incroyable et pourtant... le tigre pouvait bien être encore plus sexy que sur un terrain de basket... Mouillez-le tel un Mogwai et il se change en Gremlins... ouais, enfin, c'est moche un Gremlins, mais vous avez saisi l'allusion je pense ! (j'espère XD)

Le cerveau d'Aomine venait d'être victime d'un court , il était passé entre les gouttes, si on pouvait dire, grâce à son anorak à capuche. Mais Kagami était moins couvert alors... forcément...

Non, non, noooon, il ne devait surtout pas se laisser distraire par les attributs physiques divins de Kagami ! Aomine devait se ressaisir (il bavait là, non ? Ou était-ce sa langue qui traînait par terre ?) et se conduire comme un parfait hôte d'accueil ! Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le poignet de Kagami, esquivant son regard de braise pour ne pas craquer au passage et il l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Là, il fouilla son armoire pour lui sortir des vêtements chauds et secs, puis il fila à la salle de bain et revint avec des serviettes propres (non sans avoir jeté un petit coup d'oeil au carton où était entreposé le robot éteint...) qu'il tendit au rouge.

« Tiens, sèche-toi et change-toi. Je suis juste à côté, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, alors n'hésite pas. » Lança t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Des mecs à poil, il en avait déjà vu. Des tas, même. Pas qu'il s'en vante spécialement, mais que ce soit dans les vestiaires ou dans des films de zboub, il avait eu sa dose. A ce stade, on pouvait carrément affirmer qu'il connaissait l'anatomie masculine dans sous tous ses aspects, même les moins glorieux ET sur le bout des doigts (dans tous les sens du terme, au sens propre comme au figuré). Mais là... c'était totalement différent ! Car il s'agissait de Kagami ! LE Kagami ! Ce fantasme ambulant qui hantait ses nuits humides depuis presque six mois déjà... Et il se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, seulement. Alors pas question de tenter le Diable et de rester dans la même pièce que lui, lorsqu'il se retrouverait cul nu... Parce que le brun n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir de lui bondir dessus comme la misère sur le monde !

La tentation était si forte qu'Aomine ressentit le besoin immédiat de faire redescendre la température pour calmer ses hormones en ébullition !

Manque de bol, aller se « délasser » dans la chambre n'était pas une possibilité.

Il opta donc pour le canapé du salon et alluma machinalement la télévision. Juste histoire de lui tenir un peu compagnie et d'avoir un bruit de fond. Tsss... comme si ça allait l'empêcher de penser à ce stupide tigre nu qui squattait sa chambre, tous muscles dehors... juste à portée de main... de bouche... de s...

Aomine zappa sur une chaîne au hasard. Apparemment, il était question d'un programme scientifique extrêmement chiant et soporifique. Parfait. Pile ce qu'il lui fallait pour oublier toute velléités charnelles ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, n'écoutant le reportage que d'une oreille distraite... Son cerveau était saturé d'images salaces, interdites aux mineurs... et impliquant toutes Kagami dans des positions explicites, nécessitant plus ou moins de souplesse...

 _Sploch sploch..._

Un bruit familier capta une partie de son attention...

Comme un robinet qui fuit et dont les gouttes d'eau s'échappe avant de venir s'écraser au sol.

 _Sploch sploch..._

… Sauf que dans le cas présent, c'était de son nez qui avait des soucis... sanguins... ?

« Et merde... manquait plus que ça putain ! »

C'était le pompon ! La grosse tuile ! Il saignait du pif et pas qu'un peu. Alors de deux choses l'une : soit cela faisait de lui un gros pervers, soit il était en train d'avoir un AVC. A moins que les deux en même temps ne soient possibles... Mais dans tous les cas, il était foutu. Cuit. Finitas las bananas ! Surtout lorsque ses oreilles tiquèrent au son d'une porte qui grince. « Mets de l'huile ! » Le charriait souvent son père... et dire qu'Aomine pensait que son paternel faisait allusion à ses séances de mano à mano... en fait non, il parlait LITTERALEMENT de mettre de l'huile... pour sa porte qui coinçait !

Esprit tordu quand tu nous tiens...

Kagami fit alors son apparition dans le salon.

Il devait avoir l'air fin, tiens ! Avec son tarin en mode menstruations !

« T'as l'air fatigué, Kagami ! Sûrement le décalage horaire... Tu veux pt'être qu'on aille se touch... heu se COUCHER ? » Improvisa Aomine, en toussant pour faire croire à une erreur fortuite de prononciation.

La vue du tigre dans ses vêtements était beaucoup trop excitante pour être légale. Aomine devait trouver une échappatoire, au plus vite, avant de commettre un VIOL. N'importe laquelle. Et noyer le poisson, même sous vingt mètres de vase épaisse s'il le fallait. Aller dormir était donc la meilleure option, la plus sûre. Et puis de toute façon, c'était la seule à laquelle il parvint à penser...

… Mais pour une fois, et même s'il venait de frôler la catastrophe avec son lapsus, la traîtrise ne vint pas de lui...

 _« … Selon une étude britannique, une pratique régulière de la fellation améliorerait la qualité du sommeil. »_

GROS BLANC.

… Foutue émission ! Horrifié, Aomine se jeta sur la télécommande pour faire taire ce maudit tube cathodique. La situation était déjà suffisamment tendue entre eux, sans que des forces extérieures n'y ajoutent leur grain de sel !

La panique s'empara de lui. Bordel ! Manquait plus que ça ! Kagami allait croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès et...

… Mais pourquoi venait-il de poser une main sur sa cuisse là ? Et que faisait-il agenouillé face à Aomine ? Le brun s'apprêtait à bredouiller des excuses stupides, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, l'autre main de Kagami (pas celle posée sur genou donc... ou était-ce sa cuisse ?) s'affaira à dénouer le cordon qui tenait le _jogging_ d'Aomine au niveau de sa taille. L'incompréhension fusa dans le regard effrayé d'Aomine. Il avait l'étrange sentiment d'être face à un prédateur qui allait le dévorer. Et la voix chaude de Kagami contre son oreille lui confirma cet état de fait.

« Shhh... laisse-toi faire... J'en ai envie depuis que je suis rentré au Japon... »

Envie... ? Mais envie de quoi au juste et... ?

Oh...

Oh oh...

Ohhhh !

OH PUTAIN !

Pas besoin qu'on fasse un dessin à Aomine, qui comprit instantanément de quoi il retournait quand la grande main chaude de Kagami se fraya un passage sous son caleçon (heureusement qu'il avait pensé à en enfiler un propre ce matin !) pour venir s'emparer de sa verge déjà à moitié dure.

« Le Maji Burger m'a ouvert l'appétit... et je meurs d'envie de te goûter maintenant... » Souffla t-il encore plus sensuellement si c'était possible.

Des mois.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il se retenait dans l'attente de ce moment fatidique.

Des mois.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il rêvait de la façon dont une telle situation pourrait se produire.

De la configuration qu'elle aurait.

Des facteurs qui la provoqueraient.

Dans les moindres détails.

Et enfin... enfiiiiiiin... non seulement elle avait lieu, mais les conditions de sa réalisation étaient optimales ! Tous les voyants étaient au vert et l'initiative de Kagami dépassait toutes ses espérances, même les plus folles...

Tous les scénarios fomentés par le brun dans sa tête et tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer concernant ce moment idéal étaient à des années lumières de la vérité.

C'était parfait. Juste parfait.

Tellement Kagami.

Aomine se relâcha, s'abandonnant complètement à cette main qui le flattait avec aisance et sans la moindre hésitation. La voix douce de Kagami le guidait, telle un phare dans la nuit. Le rouge parlait doucement et tout bas, en anglais, pour compliquer les choses. Que racontait-il ? Aomine s'en fichait pas mal en cet instant. Peu importe le flacon, pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse... il pourrait tout aussi bien être en train d'insulter ses ancêtres ou de lui lancer un sort de pustules que le brun n'en aurait rien eu à carrer... Kagami avait-il idée d'à quel point cette langue pouvait être sexy... quand elle sortait de sa bouche ?

Bien-sûr.

Bien sûr qu'il en avait conscience.

Et il en jouait allègrement l'enfoiré !

Aomine se sentait paradoxalement flasque. Sans énergie. Sans volonté. Sa matière grise déjà peu performante d'ordinaire, semblait s'être liquéfiée. Il n'était plus que sensations. Son esprit flottait. Il avait quitté son corps sous les caresses prodiguées par les doigts de fée de Kagami.

« _Your skin is so soft baby_... » Murmura l'américain, en frottant affectueusement son nez dans le cou de son amant.

C'était totalement différent d'avec Taiga...

Aomine avait déjà eu droit à ce traitement de faveur auparavant et l'expérience s'était avérée agréable, mais là... c'était d'un tout autre niveau.

Plus intense, plus puissant...

Incomparable.

La main de Kagami était plus chaude, plus vivante. Les durillons causés par la pratique du basket étaient autant de petites cicatrices qui marquaient l'identité du tigre et chatouillaient la peau sensible de son gland. La sensation était rugueuse et un peu étrange à cet endroit si lisse de l'anatomie d'Aomine. Mais bien loin de le rebuter, cela lui donnait envie d'en avoir davantage. Parce que c'était Kagami. Cela faisait parti du tigre et ces petites irrégularités cutanées faisaient le tigre également. Kagami et le basket était indissociables jusque dans le sexe...

Aomine se mit à haleter au moment où il sentit que la phase de découverte s'achevait. Kagami cessa de parcourir sa verge à présent bien réveillée, pour l'empoigner plus fermement. Cherchait-il à étouffer son désir ou au contraire à l'attiser ? Ses mouvements étaient plus crispés que ceux du robot et moins réguliers aussi. Mais c'était justement ça qu'Aomine recherchait : le fait que Kagami ne soit pas infaillible. Le rythme était désordonné et un peu brouillon, mais c'était cette spontanéité qui plaisait tant au brun.

Aomine se tordait de plaisir.

C'était tellement... humain.

Tellement vrai...

Kagami ne mentait. Il ne trichait pas. Il n'appliquait pas à la lettre une méthode. Il ne reproduisait pas un mouvement à la perfection. Ce n'était pas scolaire.

Non... c'était tellement mieux que cela en vérité...

L'ongle court du pouce de Kagami vint égratigner son prépuce et aussitôt, un décharge électrique se répandit dans tout son être, se propageant de son sexe à la pointe de ses cheveux. Bon sang... c'était tellement bon... qu'Aomine n'osait imaginer ce que lui réservait la suite... Il était au Paradis déjà... mais Kagami jugea qu'il était temps d'aller vérifier s'il n'y a rien d'autre au delà des cieux...

Déposant des baisers papillon dans son cou, le roux glissa le long du corps réceptif de son amant et il se retrouva nez à sexe avec l'objet de ses désirs les plus inavouables.

« _I've been dreaming about you a lot... about your taste... about your smell... about your face and your screams when I'll make you reach the climax..._ »

Ils étaient pareils.

Mais ce fut lorsque le souffle brûlant de Kagami vint mourir contre son entrejambe nécessiteuse qu'Aomine le comprit.

Il n'était pas le seul. Depuis des mois, en réalité, les deux rivaux avaient le même objectif secret Pourquoi... pourquoi aucun d'eux ne s'était-il déclaré avant ? Que de temps perdu à cause de fierté mal placée ou de timidité maladive ! Ca écoeurait Aomine de penser à toutes ces précieuses minutes à passer ensemble auxquelles ils avaient renoncées...

Ce fut d'abord la joue du tigre qui vint faire connaissance avec Junior. Kagami se frotta affectueusement au corps caverneux, puis il usa de sa langue. Il la plaqua bien à plat sur la tête du membre et donna un coup franc. La caresse était douce, mais un peu râpeuse. La pression humide sur son gland lui fit voir des étoiles et Aomine ne put contenir un gémissement d'extase.

C'était sa manière à lui d'encourager Kagami à poursuivre. Visiblement satisfait du retour de son chéri, le tigre recommença sa manœuvre, se montrant nettement plus taquin cette fois, puisqu'il alterna les coups de langue brefs et les caresses plus appuyées. Il était un peu amusant et ridicule à la fois de voir que le membre se balançait parfois légèrement sous les assauts de Kagami. En tous cas, à première vue, la peau légèrement salée du _ganguro_ était au **goût** du morfale de service...

Mais Aomine en voulait plus...

Et pour se faire comprendre, il tendit le bassin vers la bouche de son tortionnaire. Encore une fois, le tigre saisit le message avec une facilité déconcertante. Cependant, bien disposé à faire savoir qui était le chef, il n'accéda pas immédiatement à la requête du brun. Cette frustration savamment calculée atteignit son paroxysme à l'instant où Kagami ôta sa main de la cuisse d'Aomine, pour venir masser deux petits joyaux délaissés. Ce simple geste arracha un grognement à son cobaye, partagé entre désir et agacement. Ok, ok ! Il avait bien vu qui était le maître, c'est bon ! Kagami pouvait-il le récompenser pour sa docilité à présent ?

Aomine n'eut pas trop à attendre pour que sa soumission totale soit remarquée par le bourreau. En effet, Kagami serra bien la base de son jouet, continuant à la masser doucement et il ouvrit grand la bouche. Et croyez-moi, elle n'avait rien à envier à celle de son équivalent robotique du point de vue de la taille ! Il goba sans mal l'intégralité du sexe pourtant généreusement proportionné de l'autre joueur. Aomine s'arqua en réponse à cet assaut déloyal.

Bon sang ! Il pouvait se sentir coulisser sans difficulté dans ce fourreau de chair étroit et humide. Kagami n'était pas maladroit dans ses gestes et il gagnait en assurance à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, mais Shaquille O'Neal m'en soit témoin, une ou deux fois, ses dents vinrent rayer le casque de la pauvre panthère, qui couina d'inconfort. Heureusement, Kagami se reprit et il fit un effort pour ne pas éborgner complètement le cyclope avec ses incisives et ses canines prononcées.

Sa tête bougea d'avant en arrière, effectuant une danse de plus en plus rapide et profonde. Parfois, il gémissait et faisait vibrer la chair en creusant les joues. La sensation ne pouvait être décrite tant elle était merveilleuse... C'était comme marcher pied nu dans un champ de coton. Ou sur des milliers de lapinous tous doux... Aomine se sentait léger et à la fois lourd, contrit. Une des mains de Kagami (laquelle ?) griffa son abdomen découvert et la morsure des ongles sur sa peau brûlante fit sursauter le brun. Dieu que c'était bon... indécemment bon ! Une telle plénitude devrait être interdite. Kagami avait les yeux fermés. Enfin, Aomine supposait que c'était le cas, parce que lui, il était incapable de les garder ouverts pour regarder. La vision d'un Kagami agenouillé près de lui, avec sa virilité nichée entre les lèvres, menaçait de faire jouir instantanément Aomine. Comment faisait-il pour le sucer avec une telle ferveur, sans avoir de crampe à la mâchoire ?

« Aaaaah... Taigaaaa ! »

A cause de l'incendie qui se répandait dans ses reins, le prodige se cambra à nouveau et ses hanches ondulèrent seules, mues par leur propre volonté. Bien vite, ses deux mains s'ancrèrent également dans la chevelures courte de son amour.

Trop. C'était trop.

Trop de sensation. Trop de plaisir.

Aomine se sentait proche de l'explosion et il ne parvenait plus à réfréner les mouvements incisifs de son bassin, si bien que Kagami toussa, manquant de s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. Mais Aomine n'en pouvait plus d'être passif... Il voulait participer, il voulait en sentir et en prendre davantage... explorer cette cavité si moite et accueillante dans ses moindres recoins... s'y enfoncer, s'y abandonner tout entier, corps et âme... et disparaître... pour ne faire plus qu'un avec Kagami...

Un seul être.

Un seul cœur.

Leurs battements à l'unisson...

« Gnnhh... » Ses doigts se crispèrent dans le cuir chevelu de Kagami. « Je... v-vais... »

L'orgasme lui léchait les tripes, il sentait une pression semblable à une boule qui lui pesait sur le bas ventre. La libération lui tendait les bras.

« Kagamiiiiiiiiiiii stoooop ! » Pleurnicha t-il.

Non... il ne voulait pas... il ne voulait pas le souiller... Par pitié... Il fallait que Kagami le lâche maintenant ! Aomine appuya sur la tête de son amant pour le repousser. Mais Kagami tenait bon, tel une véritable sangsue déterminée à recevoir l'offrande de son petit-ami et...

« AAAAH NOOOOOOOON ! »

Aomine était désespéré et dans un ultime geste alimenté par un coup d'adrénaline, il parvint à s'extraire de la bouche vorace du tigre et...

Ce fut encore pire.

Un torrent de lave liquide lui ravagea les reins et la déferlante qu'il ne put contenir s'abattit sur Kagami.

Choqué, sonné, essoufflé, catastrophé même... Aomine ouvrit les yeux pour constater avec horreur l'étendue des dégâts. Ce qu'il craignait par dessus tout venait de se réaliser !

SACRILEGE !

Il avait joui sur le visage de son ange, le maculant avec le fruit poisseux de ses entrailles...

Pour un tel crime, il risquait d'aller rôtir en Enfer pour l'éternité ! (oui, Aomine a toujours des pensées excessives...)

Aomine s'en voulait comme jamais il ne s'en était voulu dans toute sa vie et pourtant, il en avait fait des crasses ! Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes. Kagami allait le détester et être dégoûté après cela... mais c'était parti tout seul ! Il avait essayé de le prévenir et...

« Pardon... ! Pardon ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de t'éloigner, mais je... »

Seigneur... il devait ressembler à Sakurai à s'excuser bêtement en cet instant. Et pas l'ombre d'une boîte de mouchoirs ne trônait sur la table basse du salon, histoire d'empirer les choses. Aomine tremblait de peur face à la réaction potentielle de Kagami, mais également à cause de l'orgasme qui l'avait dévasté.

 _« Je t'en supplie, ne me déteste pas Kagami ! Pas après ce qui vient enfin d'arriver entre nous... »_

Aomine avait toujours cru que lorsqu'un événement de ce type aurait lieu, il trouverait cela aussi érotique (et un peu dégradant...) que dans les films X. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Là, il ne faisait pas du tout le malin, car c'était un accident et... il espérait que Kagami le comprenait. Voir ainsi le beau visage de Kagami noyé sous ce liquide visqueux et collant le dégoûtait au plus haut point. C'était tellement insoutenable, que le brun se cacha les yeux avec ses mains, pour fuir la terrible réalité. Mais brusquement, le tigre attrapa ses poignets pour faire cesser le massacre.

« _It's ok._ » Déclara t-il fermement, mais sans la moindre trace d'animosité dans la voix. « _You didn't do it on purpose... Shit happens... I get it... but I didn't hate it, to be honest..._ »

Le ton était doux. Pas besoin de s'appeler Shakespeare pour comprendre que Kagami ne lui en voulait pas... Il embrassa même son front du bout des lèvres pour le rassurer, avant de se lever.

« Je t'aime Dai. »

Cette simple déclaration suffit à tranquilliser Aomine et un sourire béat s'étira sur ses joues quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve ! Kagami lui avait avoué ses sentiments et il avait joint le geste à la parole, prouvant l'intensité de ceux-ci. Aomine se sentait aussi épuisé que comblé. Toute la pression accumulée depuis des jours retomba de manière positive.

Mais pour que le tableau idyllique soit complet, il tendit les bras à son homme pour qu'il vienne s'y blottir. Ils dormiraient ensemble, comme dans les films, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bercés par leurs battements de leurs cœur et...

« … Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite. Je vais juste me nettoyer la figure dans la salle de bain. »

« Ouais... » Souffla t-il, sur son petit nuage...

… Il ne lui fallut cependant pas plus de quelques secondes pour ressentir l'impact monumental de son erreur !

« Kagami ! Reviens ! »

Oh bon sang ! Cette fois, il était mort !

Le robot était toujours stocké dans la salle de bain et Kagami risquait de le trouver et...

« AOMINE ! » Rugit le tigre, à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Et merde.

Trop tard.

Le pot aux roses venait d'être découvert. Kagami allait l'étriper cette fois, le doute n'était plus permis. Leur amour avait résisté à un _bukkake_ accidentel, mais il n'était pas assez fort pour survivre à la félonie de la tromperie... Le brun se leva d'un bond et il fila jusqu'aux lieux du crime...

« C-c'est pas c'que tu crois, Tai... » Se défendit mollement Aomine, en apparaissant dans l'encadrure de la porte.

Et effectivement, c'était bien son clone infernal que Kagami pointait du doigt avec véhémence. Bon, à ce stade, la meilleure option restait encore de tout avouer. Parce que comme on dit... « Faute avouée, faute à moitié... dans ton lit. » Nan, nan, c'était pas ça... mince... c'était quoi le bon proverbe déjà ? Aomine n'eut pas le temps de fouiller dans son cerveau embourbé dans la mélasse du mensonge que soudainement, le corps inanimé de la machine... s'anima justement. Le robot se leva de son carton de déménagement et il ouvrit ses yeux inexpressifs.

La mâchoire de Kagami manqua de trébucher par terre, (et il ne s'agissait pas de l'un des effets secondaires provoqué par la fellation énergique dont il avait gratifié son chéri) faisant craindre le pire à Aomine.

Et voilà ! Une fois de plus, c'était son père qui avait raison dans toute cette affaire : « Cinq minutes de plaisir et dix-huit ans d'emmerdes ! » Ouep, on pouvait totalement résumer l'amour de la sorte (bien que dans le cas présent, cette expression fut employée à mauvais escient...) et Aomine allait en avoir la démonstration. Pourvu que l'être robotique sache tenir sa langue (de métal) et n'en divulgue pas trop sur leur récente activité sportive...

La complétude du service trois pièces d'Aomine en dépendait !

Mais au moment où les yeux de Taiga s'ouvrirent, un rayon sembla en jaillir et il projeta près d'eux un hologramme d'Akashi. (faisant sursauter au passage les deux bakas qui se grimpèrent dessus avec angoisse.)

« Bonsoir Kagami. »

Oh bordel... manquait plus que ça ! Pourvu que le gosse de riche ne soit pas en train de les voir... et oups, Aomine était toujours à poil là, non ?

« Aomine, j'apprécierai que tu couvres ce SEIN que je ne saurai voir, mais que je vois quand même, merci. C'est que... mon sens exacerbé de l'esthétique se sent quelque peu insulté par ton manque de pudeur tout aussi exacerbé... »

… Ah ouais ok, il venait de confirmer avec une franchise dont Aomine se serait bien passé, ce que le brun craignait depuis le départ. Il se rua donc sur une serviette pour tenter de dissimuler sa nudité... Gageons que cela ferait en sorte de cesser d'insulter le regard du petit rouge... Car, au vu de la situation, mieux valait filer droit et serrer les fesses, (incriminées) dans l'espoir qu'Akashi le couvre. Et on ne parlait plus de son anatomie là, hein...

« Oi Akashi ! C'est quoi ce bordel !? »

« Tu te souviens des tests que tu étais venu passer au sein de nos bureaux d'Osaka, juste avant ton départ pour l'Amérique ? »

« Ouais... et bah quoi ? »

« Nous t'avions dit que nous allions effectuer un recueil de données à des fins scientifiques. Or, l'androïde que tu as face à toi est le fruit de ces recherches. J'ai l'honneur de te présenter le T-1000, le fleuron de notre technologie robotique. »

Akashi parlait toujours comme un VRP. Il avait un don pour ça même, pourrait-on dire. En tous cas, ce fut suffisant pour que Kagami se calme. Apparemment, le tigre avait gobé tous les bobards de... heyyyy mais une seconde ! Akashi n'avait fait qu'énoncer la stricte vérité, là ! Comment se faisait-il qu'Aomine ne l'ait pas envisagé une seule seconde, lui ? Pas la peine de trouver une excuse débile et dangereuse ! Il suffisait de dire la vérité, tout simplement !

« Et donc vous avez créé ce robot... qui me ressemble pour... ? »

« Pour mettre au point un nouveau type de coaching sportif. Plus personnalisé et plus adapté aux performances de l'utilisateur, avec une graduation des progrès. »

« Et ça donne quoi avec des termes compréhensibles ? »

« En gros : ce robot est le partenaire d'entraînement du futur. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

Ah tiens. Le petit tic verbal de Taiga venait donc de là... Encore une fois, le robot était parfaitement conforme à l'original sur ce point également.

« Nous avons fait parvenir un prototype à Aomine pour qu'il le teste et en vue d'améliorer notre offre. »

« Je vois... »

« Il est logique que ce robot te ressemble, puisque tu as servi de modèle à sa conception. »

« Effectivement. »

« Kagami, veux-tu bien nous laisser seuls moi et Aomine ? C'était justement l'heure de son compte rendu journalier. Comme il était en retard, j'ai préféré prendre les devants et appeler. J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu d'important, mais comprends bien que j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Aomine de choses classées secret industriel. »

« Nan, c'est bon, t'inquiète... Dai, suis dans ta chambre, si tu me cherches. »

« O-ok... »

Dès que Kagami eut refermé la porte derrière lui, le basané se jeta sur l'hologramme. (façon de parler, parce que sinon, il se serait cassé la margoulette puisque qu'un hologramme n'est physiquement palpable.) Il était en colère et il demandait des comptes !

« Putain Akashi ! Tu te rends compte que cette saleté de tas de ferraille aurait pu tout faire foirer ? »

« A quoi fais-tu allusion ? »

« Ca aurait pu très mal se passer ! Kagami a du avoir un choc en tombant face à face avec son clone ! Et il a sûrement du s'imaginer plein de trucs dépravés, genre que j'utilisais sa copie comme poupée sexuelle de substitution...! »

« Naturellement. Pour quelle raison crois-tu que j'ai décidé d'intervenir ? »

« Hein ? T-tu savais ? »

« J'ai tout vu. »

« Tout ? »

« Tout. »

« Absolument tout... ? »

« Dans sa totalité. Et même plusieurs fois. »

Le brun s'empourpra de honte.

« Et heu... ça fait combien de temps que tu m'observes comme ça ? »

« Depuis le départ. »

« Bordel de merde ! Tu m'faisais pas confiance ou quoi ? »

« Non. Pas le moins du monde. Et ton manque d'assiduité dans tes rapports sur les performances du T-1000 en milieu réel prouve que j'ai eu raison de prendre certaines dispositions. »

« Comment t'as fait ton compte ? »

« J'ai installé des caméras de surveillance et des micro sur le T-1000, afin de surveiller la progression et le bon fonctionnement de l'étude. »

OH.

PUTAIN.

DE... !

Aomine blêmit en même temps que l'information monta à son cerveau. Alors cela signifiait que depuis le début, Akashi contrôlait à distance le robot et qu'il avait donc assisté à la... ARRRGHHH ! Cette fois, il vit rouge (et il ne s'agissait pas de la couleur de cheveux d'Akashi), à tel point que sa colère reprit le dessus. Aomine se sentait trahi et ridiculisé ! Akashi avait profité de sa grande crédulité pour les besoins de son expérience et il avait donc assisté à des choses qui auraient du rester dans la sphère du privée !

« MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT A LA MASSE OU QUOI !? ESPECE DE PERVERS SADIQUE ! Ca t'a fait kiffer, t'as pris ton pied à me regarder faire certaines choses ? »

« C'était effectivement très instructif. »

« Putain, t'as de la chance que je doive aller rejoindre Taiga là ! Sinon, j't'aurai appelé pour qu'on discute de tes méthodes déloyales ! Et crois-moi, j'en aurai eu des choses à te dire, espèce de... »

« ... Ah mais, je suis toujours ouvert au dialogue. Nous pouvons même discuter de tes griefs concernant le déroulement de l'expérience maintenant, si tu le souhaites. Et pourquoi ne pas demander à Kagami de nous rejoindre ? Je suis certain qu'il aurait également matière à discuter certains événements survenus hors du cadre de l'étude. Par exemple, il sera sans doute ravi d'apprendre que ton liquide séminal est tout à fait approprié pour des usages récréatifs, ainsi que pour la consommation humaine. Après tout, vu l'état de son visage, j'en conclus qu'il est fort probable que Kagami ait pu en ingérer une infime quantité. Je suis donc persuadé que notre cher ami commun serait rassuré de savoir qu'il ne risque rien d'un point de vue strictement sanitaire. »

« ! »

Pris en tenailles par les propos du savant génie du mal qui s'adressait à lui d'une voix ferme, Aomine ne faisait plus le malin. Et bizarrement, sa rage s'évanouit instantanément.

C'est fou, le pouvoir des mots...

« Bien. Puisque ce malencontreux malentendu est réglé, je vais prendre congé. Il va sans dire que j'attends un rapport écrit détaillé pour lundi, en même temps que tu me renverras le T-1000. »

« Q-quoi ? Ca veut dire que j'ai plus que deux jours pour l'écrire ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop court, j'y arriverai jamais ! »

« Allons. Je suis certain que la qualité de ta collaboration sera exemplaire. Et, au passage, je te signale qu'il ne te reste plus qu'un seul jour, puisque nous sommes déjà samedi soir. »

« Ok, ok ! Pas besoin de me menacer ! Heu... cinq pages, ça t'ira ? »

« Multiplie plutôt ce chiffre par dix et je devrais pouvoir faire fi de ma mena... je veux dire... « promesse » de tout divulguer à Kagami. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de bon sens, Akashi mit fin à la télécommunication. Il tourna sur son fauteuil en cuir (à roulettes) de PDG junior et il pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur, avant de se pencher vers le haut parleur qui trônait sur son bureau en chêne massif vernis.

« Yamada-san, le projet « _Perfect Partner_ » est abandonné. Veuillez lancer à la place, la mise en production de 25000 T-1000 pour la fin du mois, sous le nom de code « _Perfect Boyfriend_ ». Oui. Avec les nouvelles données recueillies et une mise à jour des fonctions utilisateur. C'est cela. Oh et dotez-les d'organes génitaux fonctionnels cette fois. »

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres du rouge.

Ils allaient se faire un fric monstrueux avec la mise sur le marché d'un tel robot sexuel. Bien plus que s'ils s'étaient cantonnés au domaine sportif. Et cela, il le devait à nul autre que cet imbécile d'Aomine... Comme quoi, même le dernier des idiots peut se montrer diablement utile et efficace lors que l'on utilise le bon chanta... heu argument !

…. Aomine de son côté, jura qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.

Terminé les conneries. Si Kagami lui manquait trop lorsqu'il repartirait aux Etats-Unis, il ne confierait plus ses états d'âmes à une fichue machine, qui risquait de le filmer à l'insu de son plein gré. Ah non hein, cette fois, il avait retenu la leçon. Promis. Et tant qu'à devoir évacuer son trop plein d'émotions, autant le confier à un journal intime, qui ne risquait de le répéter à personne !

Journal intime nommé Jean Claude dont lui seul possédait la clé !

Comme ça, aucun risque de se faire gauler ! Ses secrets les plus intimes ne risquaient plus d'être divulgués...

… et le fait qu'un double de cette fameuse clé ait mystérieusement fait son apparition dans le trousseau de Momoi ne lui mit absolument pas la puce à l'oreille...

Parce qu'avant même d'avoir eu à faire au « _Perfect Boyfriend_ »... Aomine possédait déjà une « _Perfect Friend_ » de sexe féminin dans son entourage direct, sans le savoir...

* * *

 _ **Bonus de FIN (vous pouvez parfaitement vous arrêter là, si vous le désirez hein, pas d'obligation de lire la suite ! ^^)**_

Lorsqu'Aomine pénétra dans sa chambre à coucher, il remarqua que son fauve d'amour avait déjà les mains prises.

Par de la lecture.

Mais pas forcément celle que vous croyez...

« Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? On dirait un journal intime... Genre tu sais écrire ? » Rit Kagami, qui venait de mettre la main sur Jean-Claude.

Aomine le lui arracha des mains, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit avec son amoureux, qu'il abreuva de chatouilles.

« Oh mais je sais faire plein de trucs avec mes mains... on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais tout comme ta bouche ne te sert pas qu'à parler, mes mains, elles, ne me servent pas qu'à jouer au basket... »

Jeux de mains, jeux de petits-copains... (et encore un proverbe foutu en l'air, un !)

« Ah ouais ? Et si tu me montrais ça... ? »

« Mais avec plaisir... viens par là _Tiger_... »

Et ce fut très instructif.

* * *

 **Fiiiou eh bah !**

 **26800 mots guys and girls !**

 ***NOUVEAU RECORD PERSONNEL***

 **Pour commencer, merci à celles et ceux qui ont lu cet texte jusqu'au bout !**

 **J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu. Bien entendu (comme toujours, j'ai envie de dire...), elle était plus courte dans ma tête. J'ai vraiment galéré à la finir dans les temps... mais paradoxalement, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas "rushée"... (il faut dire que je m'y suis prise un peu tard, car je ne comptais pas participer au défi, au début...) Du coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, gageons qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes/coquilles et que le tout restera parfaite lisible !**

 **J'ai pas mal hésité sur la fin à apporter à ce texte. (j'avais même imaginé une version de l'histoire où le robot attaquait Kagami, expédiant ce dernier à l'hôpital par jalousie...) C'est pourquoi j'ai rajouté ce "bonus optionnel" à la dernière minute. Je ne sais pas s'il apporte réellement quelque chose et s'il change fondamentalement le trame de l'histoire, mais il est là, donc faites-en ce que vous voulez ! ^^**

 **Que dire de plus sinon sur cette fic ? Ah oui. Pas mal de sexe. J'en suis la première surprise, à vrai dire. Mais cette fois je n'ai pas pu (et je n'ai même pas cherché non plus...) y couper. Et vous avez même eu DEUX scènes de sucette pour le prix d'une.**

 **VEINARDES.**

 **Ne vous y habituez pas trop, cependant ;p !**

 **Je suis contente également d'avoir pu placer quelques références comme "Asimov" et le concept de "la vallée dérangeante", qui sont des incontournables lorsqu'on évoque le domaine de la robotique...**

 **Bref, trève de blabla, n'oubliez pas de lâcher des com's. (c'est comme ça que nous les auteurs, on s'améliore !)  
**

 **Et pour mes coupines d'écriture aussi SVP.**

 **DES BISOUS ET PAIX SUR VOUS !**


End file.
